Twins of Neptune
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Son of Neptune rewrite, Louisa has been added! T for swearing. Her brother is an idiot for getting kidnapped by the gods and she doesn't like him very much for it. Whatever Percy feels, whatever Percy experiences... Louisa gets it too. And she has a few choice words about it!
1. Chapter 1

**No comment**

* * *

"So… Percy's at _your _camp?"

"Yes." Jason nodded. Leo was drumming his fingers on the table next to him. "Like I said, Juno made an exchange, to unite the Greeks and Romans." He looked to Annabeth. Her expression was grim, grey eyes flaming. Chiron sighed, rubbing his hands together.

"Louisa will not be happy."

"Who's Louisa?" Piper quirked a brow. Nervous laughter fluttered around the table; Chiron and Annabeth exchanged looks. She turned to Leo and Jason. Leo was squinting suspiciously at Chiron, tapping his finger on his chin. Jason hunched his shoulders, brow furrowed. She had seen that look on him plenty of times this past week.

"Short." He said. "Dark hair. Swears a lot."

"Yep." Lou Ellen slouched in her seat. "She will _literally_ kick off a storm if she gets wind of this."

"Why's that? Who is she?" Piper tried again. No-one answered. There was a clatter outside and the door slammed open. A girl stumbled in backwards, swearing furiously under her breath. As one, several people around the ping-pong table pointed at her.

"Short. Dark hair. Swears a lot." Leo mused, ticking invisible boxes in the air. The girl kicked away vines tangling around her leg.

"Fuckin' Dionysus, I swear, I'll wring his neck. Get the _fuck off_." The plants retreated. She huffed, stomping her newly freed foot and turned to face the room. Her eyes swept the occupants, glittering sea green. Dark circles ringed them, her hair was scraped back in a ponytail that was in desperate need of brushing. Her orange camp shirt was filthy with dirt and… blood? Her jeans were no better off and her sneakers seemed to have trekked through a thousand miles of mud and monster dust. "Let's make this quick, I need a ba- fuck." Her gaze fixed on Jason. The mildly annoyed look from the plant attack had been fading, but it rushed back a hundred-fold. Thunder boomed overhead, her fists clenched. Leo could have sworn her eyes darkened.

"Lou," Annabeth said, holding her hands up, "just stay calm, we'll explain."

"No. No." Louisa shook her head, hands curling into fists in her hair. "No, no, _nope_." She spun on her heel and was gone. There was a second clap of thunder; this one shook the room. Jason was on his feet in a second.

"She's-"

"Very angry." Leo remarked. Annabeth motioned to Piper and they hurried out. Chiron ordered the others to return to their cabins. "Not you two," he told Jason and Leo, "you two need to meet Louisa."

"But Chiron, she's-" Jason began, cut off by another burst of thunder. Leo clapped his hands over his ears.

"What's going on?" He asked, a little too loudly. Chiron's grimaced, leading them out. They reached the porch. Leo gave a start, lowering his hands and gaping at the sky. Jason felt his heart sink.

The bright day was gone; clouds the colours of bruises threatened to drop from their domain. They were stationed so low, it was almost claustrophobic. Leo yelped when thunder struck again, hands straight back over his ears. Chiron swept forward, Jason hot on his heels. Leo could see the girl- Louisa, standing between the cabins and the Big House. Annabeth and Piper hovered by her, going no closer than ten foot.

"Leo, come on!" Jason called. Leo scrambled after him. Where was everyone? He glanced over his shoulder as he ran. He saw kids standing in front of their cabins, ushering people in. Hardly anyone was left. He squinted; he could see movements in most of the windows, faces watching the sky. He almost ran straight into Chiron's rear end, darting to the side at the last possible moment. Jason flung out his arm and he smacked into it.

They were close enough to hear Annabeth and Piper, both yelling. The wind was picking up, it whistled sharply through the trees. Thunder rattled the ground, they instinctively ducked at the noise. Jason tucked his arm around Leo, keeping him behind him. Leo peered around him. Chiron was calling for the girls to retreat, eyes darting to the sky every few seconds.

"Jason, what's going on?" Leo tapped his shoulder. "Is she doing this? Louisa?"

"Yes."

"But… how?" Something cold splashed his cheek and he looked up. A drizzle began.

"Lou, please, I know you're upset-" Annabeth was saying. Louisa stood with her back to the boys, her shoulders hunched. Her hands lowered, clenching into fists at her side, as she lifted her head a fraction. Leo didn't see her expression, but for _Annabeth_ to take a step back from it… he felt queasy.

"Upset." Louisa repeated. "_Upset_?" Annabeth waved Piper back. Piper hesitated, looking to Chiron, to Jason. Both of them beckoned her over.

"Poseidon." It clicked in Leo's head. "She's Percy's sister."

"Yes." Jason nodded, holding his hand out as Piper approached. She gripped it fiercely. Leo saw Louisa stand straight. She tipped her head up to the sky. Something sharp hit his arm. He flinched, but saw only rain water.

The raindrops hit like stones, pelting their skin. Bruises appeared almost instantly. Annabeth moved away from Louisa, running at them. Chiron ordered them all back inside, ducking his head as the sky opened. Leo took two steps with them, but something compelled him to stop. The others carried on. He looked back.

Louisa screamed, wordlessly. Thunder joined her, a cacophony of eruptions that numbed Leo's ears. He saw the ground crack at her feet. She jabbed a finger at the sky. Leo could hear her distantly. At first, he didn't understand. She switched from Latin to English, swearing colourfully.

"FUCK YOU! WE'VE DEALT WITH YOUR SHIT FOR TOO LONG! BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK _RIGHT NOW_ OR I WILL BREAK OLYMPUS DOWN _MYSELF_! _BRING HIM BACK_!" She glowered up at the sky. Leo realised she was perfectly dry, the rain veered around her. His heart hammered in his chest. Someone was calling his name. He looked down, finding his feet leading him over to her. Louisa was still screaming at the sky. "YOU CAN'T SHUT ME OUT!" He stopped at her side, about four feet between them. Green energy spilled between her fingers, fists clenched. The wind snapped past them, forcing Leo back a step. He bowed his head against the force, their hair and clothes whipping about. Past her, he could see the beach. The ocean was churning, violent, smashing into itself. She drew a breath, raising her hands. Leo stepped in front of her.

She stopped short. For a moment, their only movements was that of the wind.

_What are you doing_?! A small voice at the back of Leo's mind raged. _Even _Jason_ couldn't come this close! You're going to get yourself killed, Valdez! _

"Let me help." He said. She blinked at him, visibly trembling. That strange energy was crackling up her forearms now, writhing with a force waiting to break free. Thunder bombarded the hills. A tingle wound down Leo's arm and he held his hand out. "I'm Leo. You're tired. Aren't you?" She sniffed. Whatever magic was keeping her dry faltered. Her hair stuck to her face. The rain seemed to weigh her shoulders down. It fell less heavily now. "Louisa, right?" She nodded. Leo waggled his fingers. "Don't leave me hanging." She shook her head, moving her hands away, half turning. The green light flickered the shadows over her face.

"No, I'll…" Thunder rolled again. But quieter. "I… I don't know you."

"No." Leo agreed, smiling lopsidedly. "You're a daughter of Poseidon, right?" She nodded, closing her eyes. "You any good with boats?"

"Yeah." Her brow creased and she looked at him. "Why?"

"Well… I'm going to build a boat. A warship."

"Seems fair."

"I'll call it the Argo II. We're going to use it to get to the Romans." A switch flipped behind her eyes.

"Percy."

"Yeah." The wind swirled around them. The rain didn't seem so painful, the sky not so dark. "I could use your help. I've never built a warship before." She frowned at him, examining his face. Trying to place him. "I'm new. Son of Hephaestus."

"I figured." She looked down. His hand was still outstretched to her. She reached for it, freezing and drawing back slightly when she saw the green energy still fighting there. She looked up, gaze travelling over the mass overhead, sunk to the horizon and widened at the sea. "This is bad." She said quietly, looking to her hands.

"It's OK. We can fix it."

"How?"

"Tell me about your brother."

"He's a dick, I'm gonna kill him." Leo laughed. She was genuinely shocked at the sound. "I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are. Can he do all this?" He motioned vaguely around them, not looking away. She hesitated, examining her surroundings again. She pushed wet hair from her face.

"A bit." She eventually managed. "I… he's better at… controllin' his temper than I am." She wiped at her face and sniffed. She half-turned again. "We've not met before." She said, watching Leo from the corner of her eye.

"No." He swapped hands, arm tiring.

"I… I feel like I know ya from somewhere though."

"Aw, maybe in your dreams." She gave a laugh.

"You wish." Another quick examination of her hands. No more green light. She grasped Leo's hand, cold but firm. "Lil' strange, ain't ya?"

"I get that a lot." He shrugged, tucking his thumbs in his belt loops. "At least you don't need that bath now." She shook her head, flicking her hands. She was instantly dry. The rain had stopped. Leo snuck a glance upwards while she re-tied her ponytail. The clouds were moving on. "Hey, we don't all have magic water resistance."

"Oh, sorry." She poked him dry. She looked over her shoulder. "Annabeth always tells me to calm down. _Deep breaths, Lou; count to ten, Lou; go to your happy place, Lou._" She swore in Latin. "I hate that. 'N' that other girl. Charmspeaker."

"Piper. She's pretty cool, you'll like her. Don't touch her tofu."

"Ew, why would I?"

"You've clearly not had Valdezed tofu. Don't bash it 'til you've tried it."


	2. Chapter 2

Leo had made a new best friend. His cabin was great, but their sense of humour stopped as soon as they set to work. Louisa, on the other hand, was nothing but crass and Leo _loved _it. He was fussing over his blueprints the first time he realised her wit. "You're blocking my light." He said, not looking round.

"Bitch, I am the light."

"Dumbass, I am." And he set his hand on fire. She hadn't seen him light up before and whatever retort she had was immediately replaced with childlike wonder. She grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm in a way that probably wasn't humanly possible just to get a closer look at his flames. Leo flexed his fingers and the fire died. "Can I have my arm back?"

"No."

"But I need it."

"No, do the fire again." She reached into his toolbelt, pulling out a bag of marshmallows and a screwdriver. Leo gaped at her.

"That's _my _belt." She skewered a marshmallow, raising a brow at him. Leo pouted, brow furrowing. She held her the screwdriver over his still trapped hand and watched him expectantly. Snickers to his left.

"I'd do it," Nyssa half-smiled, "she's very stubborn."

"I'm starting to realise that." Leo looked back at his captor. "I can't feel my arm."

"Do you need to ta make fire?"

"Well, preferably, but-"

"That wasn't a clear no, now fire."

"You fire." Leo muttered. She narrowed her eyes, just a fraction. Leo smiled sheepishly and his fingers lit. He was aware of Nyssa just behind him; he got the feeling she was rolling her eyes. However, he was a bit more distracted- Louisa was smiling, victoriously toasting her marshmallow over his hand.

Leo fell in love too easily.

* * *

Jason, being the only child of Zeus- Jupiter, whatever- was sat alone at his table at dinner. Sometimes Piper and/or Leo could sneak over, but Chiron was set about them sitting at their own tables. Louisa, however, literally did not care. She walked straight past her table and plonked herself down opposite Jason. Chiron cleared his throat and raised his brow, but she just ignored him, accepting a plate of shepherd's pie from a passing nymph.

"Um…" Jason looked from her food to her to the centaur and back to her.

"What?" She asked, stabbing the pie with her fork.

"Can… I help you?"

"No. Probably not."

"Then why-?"

"'Cos ya sittin' on your own like a jackass." She held her hand out just to the side of her plate. Jason's goblet zipped over the table and into her grasp. Jason's eyes widened. "Pepsi? Really? Ugh, I can't believe we're cousins." She swished the contents of the goblet and Jason marvelled, once more, as it turned blue.

"Blue Pepsi?"

"Blue _Coke_." She corrected, frowning. "Percy always has blue Coke." She took a sip and wrinkled her nose. Jason twisted his fork in his spaghetti. She scooped up a forkful of shepherd's pie, shovelling it into her mouth. Jason hadn't really spoken to her since her return to Camp, but the other campers had been happy to fill in the blanks for him.

'Happy' being a loose term.

He had heard of her temper, had already seen a display of it in the storms she summoned that first day back. Some of the Apollo cabin had remarked on her shooting ability, laughing at how dismal Percy's was in comparison. _He was banned from the shooting range within a week of coming to Camp, he's _awful. _Lou though, I've never seen her miss_. Jason had heard of her rivalry with Clarisse, daughter of Ares, how the two seemed to compete and wrestle more than what was considered healthy. It wasn't uncommon for her to be heard swearing across the green either.

Jason knew Leo got on quite well with her; he had been amazed at Leo's ability to calm her down and even more so that she found Leo's jokes _funny_. Jason was pleased that Leo had found someone whose sense of humour was just as warped as his own, but the team up made him nervous.

"So," he said, gaze lingering on the goblet she had stolen, "we're… we're cousins?"

"Yeah." She nodded once. "Big Three perks, right?"

"And the- my drink?"

"It's water-based. 'N' mine now." She gulped several mouthfuls, staring him down. Jason sensed a quiet challenge to take it back, if he dared. He shook his head.

"If we're cousins," he began slowly, "do you know my sister?"

"Thalia?" He nodded. "Uh, yeah. Met her once or twice, I think she was a tree at one point?" She scratched her chin on the handle end of her fork. "Now she's a Hunter of Artemis. Good archer. Shiny silver person." Jason gave a soft laugh.

"Sounds close enough." They ate in silence for a moment. Jason watched her. Her fingers were tight on the stem of her goblet, but her fork hand was trembling. Dark shadows ringed her eyes, eyes that slid in and out of focus. Shoulders hunched over as she ate. He drummed his fingers on the table. "Are you OK?"

"'M fine." She mumbled. "You OK?" Jason nodded, but he wasn't sure she was paying attention.

"Leo says he's nearly finished with the plans for the Argo II."

"Yeah, he… he's a good worker, he's smart." She rubbed at her eyes, letting go of the goblet for a moment. "He's an idiot."

"Yeah, that's Leo." Jason smiled. She mushed her fork into her food, sighing. "Can I ask you something?" She huffed, but nodded. "You recognised me straight away and… I _do_ remember you from Camp Jupiter, but how did you know about both camps?"

"Uh… you 'n' Reyna- d'ya remember Reyna?" Jason nodded. "Ya'll tracked me down 'n' invited me back."

"But… you didn't stay?"

"No."

"How come?"

"Didn't wanna."

"But what about training?"

"Oh, I came along 'n' kicked ya ass often enough. The Roman trainin' is a bit…" She made a face.

"Something tells me you're not one to stick to the rules."

"Your detective skills are incredible," she said flatly, "no wonder you're one of the Seven." She considered her plate. "I don't even like shepherd's pie that much." She drained the last of her goblet, pushing the plate towards him. "Eat that." She told him, setting her goblet down a little too heavily. Jason lowered his fork. Louisa crossed her arms on the table and stuck her head down. "Wake me for dessert." She muttered.

He did try poking her when the ice cream, cakes and apple pies came out, but she swatted his hand away. Leo popped up, chocolate sundae in hand.

"Don't disturb the napping." He nodded seriously. "Although…" He tapped the handle of his spoon on Louisa's shoulder. "Still insomnia?" He asked. She groaned, lifting her head just enough to prop her chin on her forearm. "Aw, _pendejo-_"

"That's a rude word." She grumbled. "I know that one."

"You're learning!" Leo grinned. "There's hope for you yet!" Her expression soured into a glower. Leo's grin broadened, stuffing his mouth with ice cream.

"Leo, bro," Jason shook his head, "she may kill you."

"She can get in line then!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I lost my memory stick with all my stories on over a year ago and had to start all over again. Also, stuff happened, it was... absolutely... yeah, so**

* * *

"Is this a good idea?" Piper asked. Annabeth squinted at her suspiciously. Leo glared at her, mouthing _funsponge. _

"You seem oddly excited for someone who's questioning the safety of this."

"I've yet to see two Big Three kids fighting, it's _fascinating_."

"No, this is sparring. If they were _really_ fighting… well, do I need to remind you about World War Two?"

"Say what now?" Piper's enthusiasm dimmed. Annabeth explained. Leo went back to fiddling with scraps. In the ring, Louisa swung her sword at a training dummy, slicing from stomach to throat. Jason was examining the weapons rack, his sword tucked into his belt.

"Lou?" He called over his shoulder.

"What?" When he stayed quiet, Louisa turned. He held a trident, spinning it slowly and smiling at the prongs.

"Can you fight with this?"

"Uh, duh." Her sword shrunk back into watch form and she adjusted the strap on her way over. Jason tipped the trident towards her, curiosity getting the better of him. Her fingers closed around the handle, a bemused smirk twisting her lips. She hefted it, examining the prongs as he had done. Jason took a few steps back when she spun it, baton-style, evenly balanced in her grip. She hooked her arm around it and then slung it across her shoulders, at ease. Jason raised his brows at her and she beamed.

"I'm going to get skewered, but now I _really_ have to see you fight with it."

"It's a shame your dad ain't got a more universal weapon- his masterbolt is cool 'n' everythin' but ya ain't gonna get a copy."

"No, I doubt that."

"Piper said ya can summon lightnin' though. 'N' that you can fly?"

"Yeah, but it's a bit like I'm… standing on air? I can feel this pressure under my feet."

"Noice. Welp, c'mon then. Loser has ta clean winner's cabin."

"Deal."

"Just so ya know, I'm gonna trash mine."

"What makes you so sure you're going to win?" She didn't answer, just smirked. She slipped the trident from her shoulders, let it slide through her grip. The prongs grazed across the dirt before she caught it. Jason drew his sword. And then picked up a shield. The Greeks fought with round shields, it felt strange on his arm, far lighter than the Romans' and not as much coverage.

Louisa stopped fifteen feet away, looking up at the sky with her lips pursed. Jason readied himself, his movements catching her attention. She smiled, planting her feet shoulder-width apart, gripping the trident with both hands, the sharp end aimed at him. In the stands, Leo and Piper shushed Annabeth, leaning forward in their seats. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but watched the fight too.

"You know, I don't think I've seen Percy fight with trident."

"Lou looks like she means business!"

"She could stab your boyfriend in the head and you're _excited_."

"I thought we already established that." Leo gave her a pointed look. "Now shush, we're studying."

"Studying _what_?" They shushed her again. Annabeth threw her hands up and sat back. Jason and Louisa ran at each other at the same time. Jason swiped at her head, she ducked, whacking him under the arm with the handle of her trident. Jason staggered to one side, brought his shield round, deflecting the prongs. He pushed down, stabbing at her from around the shield. Louisa caught the blade on the length, shoving up and spinning round. She slammed the end of her weapon into his foot, bonked him playfully on the head with her fist and laughed.

Jason, limping, tried to step around her. She had the luxury of taking a couple of paces backwards, the range of her weapon far bettering his.

"Come on, Jason!" Piper yelled, cheering and whooping. Jason felt his cheeks flush, smiling all the same. Louisa stuck her tongue out, driving the trident at him. Jason caught the prongs on his shield, the force of the hit bruising his arm. He hit the trident to the side and darted in, swinging at her right-hand side. Louisa twisted, the sleeve of her jacket tearing. Her glare hit him harder than her weapon.

"Get him, Lou!" Leo threw his hands up.

"Hey!" Jason protested. "I thought you were on my side!"

"Nope! Team Lou!" Leo exclaimed. Louisa smirked. Jason huffed, lifting his shield again. He made to stab at her, but she shoulder-slammed his shield and raced past him. Jason fell, landing unceremoniously on his backside. Louisa sprinted towards the weapons rack. Jason huffed, rolling onto his front and pushing himself up. He charged after her. She snatched up something, it trailed behind her.

"Ooh," Annabeth hissed, eyes glittering, "retiarius."

"A what?" Leo quizzed.

"It lowers her range with the trident, somewhat, but a retiarius fights with a trident _and_ a weighted net. The idea is to snare your opponent and then stab them." Louisa darted behind the weapons rack, Jason's sword strike rattling the javelins. She grinned at him, swinging the trident over the top. Jason brought his shield up, hopped back. She kicked over the javelins, scattering them at his feet and pushing him another few feet, giving her the chance to come back into the main arena. Jason sheathed his sword, snatching up several javelins. He drove the points into the ground, readied one. Louisa was ten yards away, bouncing on the spot. He aimed, threw, rearmed.

The first javelin was easily deflected, caught between the prongs. She spun with it, readjusting the force on it. Leo beamed when it impaled the wall just in front of their seats, small cracks spider-webbing from it. The second javelin, skimmed the side of her head, she ducked to the side at the last second.

Three and four were easily dodged, but drew her closer. Jason had two more, another dozen or so scattered at his feet. Louisa charged him. Jason threw number five. She levelled her trident, swinging it down. The shaft of the javelin snapped and the pieces clattered either side of her. In her right hand, she began swinging the net, the weights clinking.

Jason had enough time to hurtle another javelin her way and then ran to one side. He was drawing his sword when her net tangled around his legs, the weights crashing into his shins. He toppled, losing his shield. It skittered away, spinning on the spot. Jason rolled, her trident striking the dirt to his right. He swung his sword, the trident was wrenched free. He looked to his legs. He didn't have time to cut them free, but he raised his sword all the same.

He nearly had his arm torn from its socket- Louisa rammed the trident down, catching his wrist between the prongs. His sword flew from his hand, his knuckles smacked into the dirt.

"Dead." Louisa declared, tipping her chin up victoriously. Jason huffed.

"The net was unexpected."

"That's why I didn't get it straight away." She yanked her trident free, holding her hand out. The net sprung free and flew into her hand. She slung it over her shoulder, reaching down to help him up. "You'll get me one day, Grace."

"That sounds sarcastic."

"Oh, it is. You've got two cabins ta clean 'n' some learnin' ta do!"


	4. Chapter 4

**To Guest- It feels good to finally post again! I can't believe how long it's been, I was actually kind of nervous to post something! Glad I have though, thank you for remembering me!**

* * *

After lunch, Louisa tested his hand-to-hand combat. Jason, admittedly, did need a few extra lessons here and he needed less of an audience. Leo and Piper insisted on coming along. Annabeth too, but mostly to keep an eye on them.

"Righto, Jay, what we workin' with?" Louisa was pacing the other side of the mat to him, slowly, stretching her arms. Jason was warming up ten feet away.

"I don't know about you, but I'm working with a lunatic."

"So you _do_ have a sense of humour? There's hope for you yet!" She laughed, bouncing on the soles of her feet and swinging her arms.

"Get her, Jason, no mercy!"

"Nooo, Lou's gonna win!"

"Will you two _shut up_?" Annabeth pinched their arms, one either side of her. Louisa nodded once at her and looked back to Jason, amused. She had crudely stitched up the tear in her jacket sleeve.

Jason stepped forward, raising his fists, crouching slightly. Louisa scrunched her nose, just a fraction, but he knew that look.

"Stop judging me, this is what I'm working with."

"'Kay." She shuffled her feet, bounced a couple of times, indecisive. Jason quirked a brow at her and she stopped jumping. "OK." She said, kicking her leg out. "I'm good. I am." She insisted at his dubious look.

They closed the gap, Jason kept his fists up. He wasn't sure what he expected from this, but if it was anything like weapons practise, she was probably going to throw him a few curveballs. They stopped with two feet between. Jason took a step to his left and she did too, circling each other slowly. Leo booed, Annabeth elbowed him.

Jason struck first, aiming a quick punch at her jaw. Louisa tilted her head, he missed, her fist slammed into his ribs. He overbalanced two paces, she followed. Jason tucked his elbows in, kicked at her shin. Louisa drew her leg back, kneed him in the hip. He twisted, ducked. Brought his elbow round and smashed it in her shoulder. She seemed surprised, he gained some ground back. His hand shot out to grab her arm. She moved a little too slowly and he caught her sleeve, but it was enough. He tried to pull her back, she planted her foot in his stomach.

Winded, his knees hit the mat, but he maintained a grip on her sleeve. She swore at him, wriggling her arm free. He managed a wheezed laugh and was suddenly holding an empty jacket. Louisa darted back in and kneed him in the chest, knocking him onto his back.

Unbeknownst to them, their spectators had gone quiet. Stunned. Jason covered his face with his forearms, but they later couldn't recall what happened next.

Louisa stood with her back to them, her foot on Jason's leg, keeping him pinned. She planted her hands on her hips and Annabeth was sure she heard Leo whimper. Under her jacket, Louisa wore a camp tank top, tanned arms bare. Paler lines of old scars scattered on her forearm, archer scars, a few on her biceps, jagged and thicker.

It wasn't the scars that had stunned the trio into silence though, even though their origin was later slightly disconcerting. Through her shirt, they could see the muscles of her back, a scar peeking out at the base of her neck. Her arms were strong, defined. She leant down and picked Jason up by the front of his shirt with ease. No matter that he was a foot and a bit taller than her, no matter he weighed about thirty to forty pounds more than her. His feet were off the floor.

"Holy shit." Piper said.

"Dios bueno." Leo breathed.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth managed.

Louisa dropped Jason, throwing off his balance. She advanced without mercy, slamming punches and kicks, elbows, kneeing him. Fierce concentration creased the corners of Jason's mouth, his brow furrowing; he blocked the majority of the punches, shifted his legs, ducked and weaved around her, but he could make no move to sidestep her, get away. He twisted, her punch sailed over his shoulder. Jason's fist smashed into her ribs. She kneed him in the groin and kicked him over when he fell to his knees. He rolled onto his side, groaning.

"Cheap shot." He complained through gritted teeth.

"It works though, don't it?" She put her foot to his shoulder and pushed him onto his front. He struggled to his feet, readying his fists again. He jabbed at her, she caught his hand in her own.

"That's not good, is it?" He smiled sheepishly. She smirked, twisting round sharply. Jason was flipped over her shoulder, air rushing from his lungs once again.

"Come on, Jay, if I was a monster, I'd've stomped on ya head." She raised her foot over his face to demonstrate. Jason half-sighed, half-groaned. He got back up, smarting. He didn't even get a chance to prepare himself, she socked him in square in the face, sending him reeling.

"Oh snap." Annabeth was on her feet. Louisa waved her away. Jason swore, spat out blood. He turned back to Louisa.

"Ah, he's pissed." Leo muttered, reaching behind Annabeth to hold Piper's arm. She gripped his hand, eyes darting between the cousins.

Jason swept forward, attacking with renewed ferocity. Sparks crackled along his arms and Louisa laughed. She bobbed about his punches, knocked a few aside with her hands, her forearms. Stepped around or over his kicks or kicked back. She struck back just as quickly, their attacks in near instant succession of each other. Blood poured from his nose, his lip was split and a bruise was forming around his eye. Louisa had bruises on her forearms, one on her jawline. He swung left, then right. She blocked left, pushed away right, swung her left into the side of his face. He stumbled, shaking his head. Came back with a wide swing.

And that's where he messed up. It happened faster than they realised. She caught his wrist, yanking him forward. Jumped off his knee when he overbalanced, locked her ankles behind his neck and spun, throwing her weight down. Jason was flipped over, hitting the mat. Louisa had both of his hands trapped now, his shoulders and head pinned with her legs. He struggled for a moment, spitting blood and curses. Louisa's smile had faded into a grimace, but she seemed almost disappointed when he tapped out.

She let go. Jason gasped, coughed, moving onto his side. Louisa turned away, pulling her hairband from her ponytail.

"Almost had ya there, Grace." She said, a small level of amusement in her tone. Jason spat, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. She dragged her fingers through her hair, sweeping it back into a messy bun. She smiled lopsidedly, offering her hand. Jason considered her for a moment, glowering.

"Where'd you learn to fight?" He asked, clamping his hand around hers. She pulled him up with a genuine smile.

"Can't tell ya that. Ya did good though, but ya opened ya guard at the end." He nodded, grimacing and wiping at his nose. Louisa recovered her jacket, fishing a wad of tissue from the pocket. "It's clean, here."

"Thanks." Jason glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening slightly. He squashed the tissue around his nose, muffling his voice slightly. "Um, are they OK?" Louisa leant forward, peering around him.

"I think they're frozen." They exchanged looks sidelong, silently daring the other to venture first. Jason lost.

"Guys," he said cautiously, "you OK?"

"I'm not as straight as I thought I was." Piper mumbled in disbelief. Leo made a noise of agreement, hands in his hair and staring into space.

"Say what?" Jason puzzled. Piper mentally slapped herself, shaking her head slightly. She flourished an accusatory finger at Louisa.

"_You_," she fumed, "have _no right_."

"Um, no right ta what?"

"No right!" Piper insisted, clenching her fists before her chest and screwing her eyes shut.

"I think ya girlfriend's broken."

"I think Leo's planning your wedding." Jason nodded at the Latino. He was now staring at Louisa, absolutely mystified. Louisa squinted at him and he started with a yelp, ducking behind Annabeth. The blonde had been strangely quiet, arms folded with one hand over her mouth. She couldn't seem to make her mind up which one of them to focus on, but her gaze did linger a little longer on Louisa each time, a scowl slowly darkening her eyes.

"Well, as fun as this," Louisa grabbed Jason's arm, "I think I broke his nose, so… yeah, bye." She dragged Jason out. Annabeth turned to face the other two. Leo sat with his hands over his ears, Piper had hers over her eyes.

Leo spoke first, looking to Piper.

"I've not been more terrified and more attracted to someone like this before."

"Same." Piper squeaked. They looked to Annabeth.

"No comment." She said behind her fingers. She shook her head. "No comment."


	5. Chapter 5

**To Guest- I've been picking at their characters and trying to develop them, sorry if Lou sounds different, but I've just been playing with everything!**

* * *

Louisa passed Leo a sausage roll, already halfway through her own.

"Gracias." Leo mumbled, frowning at his blueprints. Louisa looked up. The Hephaestus cabin had done an excellent job of the skeleton of the ship. Construction had begun just over a week ago. The bulk of Leo's cabin were working on the body of the ship. Leo, Nyssa and Annabeth were working on the trickier parts, the machinery, the engine, the control panel. Louisa asked if they could add a hotdog dispenser, but wasn't sure her request had got through to the cogs of their brains.

"Anythin' I can do?" She asked, shoving the last of her sausage roll in her mouth. Leo took a bite of his, drumming his fingers anxiously on the table.

"I'm struggling with the engine. Well, getting the ingredients for it."

"Ingredients? I thought you were makin' an engine, not a cake."

"Um, more like batteries then." He set his half-eaten sausage roll down, picking up his pencil instead. "Hey, you're crazy-"

"Thanks for noticin'."

"How'd you feel about a trip to the Underworld?"

"Mm. Why?"

"I need a vial of water from the River Styx."

"As one of your ingredients?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I figured that these," he shuffled his papers around, eventually finding a small list, "_these_ in the amounts Nyssa and I worked out, _should_ be enough to power the engine." Louisa took the list, frowning as the letters of his horrendous handwriting span and shifted about. Leo bit the end of his pencil, did a double take. "That's not food." He muttered, quickly swapping it for the sausage roll. Seeing her struggling, he rattled off the ingredients. "Water from the River Styx. Lemnos fire from Dad's forges. Essence of venti. Bit of Greek fire- look, you knew I was crazy before this even started- some lightning courtesy of Sparky Junior-"

"Have you got any of this yet?"

"Greek fire. Venti. Lightning. We need the Styx water, the Lemnos fire and…" He squinted at the list. "All of that."

"I can't read it."

"Sorry."

"Your writin' is shit."

"I'm rushing, shut up. How'd you feel about getting water samples from, say, the five rivers of the Underworld?"

"Do you need them?"

"Well, I need the Styx one definitely."

"Then why the others?"

"Um… science?"

"No."

"Harsh. I mean, I _am_ only just building the boat to get your brother back and all…"

"I'll get your Styx water. Try not ta eat all ya stationary."

"That was _one time_."

"It was enough." She grinned cheekily. "I'll be back for dinner." Leo nodded, returning to his blueprints. Nyssa quickly replaced Louisa.

"Be careful with her."

"Hm?"

"Lou. Be careful with Lou."

"Why, what did Lou do?"

"You saw how out of control her powers are. We don't need her blowing up around all this." She gestured around at the Bunker, the beginnings of the ship. Leo swallowed his mouthful and looked at her. He was still coming to terms that she, the others, were his half-siblings. They were nothing alike. He was the scrawniest, had the best sense of humour- most likely the best looking too- and was the most likely to spontaneously combust… Yeah, it was going well.

At his blank look, Nyssa sighed. "Listen, Lou is great. Don't get me wrong. She's strong and fiercely protective of this camp and everyone in it. But she's also the most hot-headed person I know, and I practically grew up with Clarisse here."

"Wow, that sucks."

"Leo…"

"Sorry. Continue." Leo smiled sweetly. Nyssa sighed again, shaking her head.

"There's a reason the Big Three- Zeus, Poseidon, Hades- made a promise never to have demigod children. They're too powerful. Too dangerous. World War Two was a fight between the children of Zeus and Poseidon and the children of Hades. At least, they started it."

"But Lou-"

"I know what you're going to say. _Lou won't start a world war_." She said in what he suspected was a cruel mimic of him. He frowned, squinting suspiciously at her. Nyssa ignored the look. "Did you forget that little 'bring him back or I'll tear Olympus down myself' thing or should I remind you a few more times?" Leo pressed his lips together. He hadn't known Louisa for long, but he had a good feeling about her.

OK, so, yes, the first time they had met, her temper had caused quite the storm; Leo still had a few bruises from the raindrops. Even the wind had been answering her. Piper had later told him it had been whisking around them like some miniature hurricane. Leo tried not to be too visibly impressed- he _had_ thought the wind was Jason's domain, but Annabeth filled him in.

And then, of course, watching her and Jason sparring filled him with indescribable awe _and_ terror, so…

"Big Three kids _are _dangerous," Leo agreed, _and hot, _he added quietly, "Annabeth told me their powers are often tied to their emotions, more strongly than the rest of us." Nyssa nodded, biting her lip. "I get why you're worried, this is a big old project and you're clearly protecting your favourite baby brother," he shot her a mischievous grin, "but I trust Lou. She's just upset about her brother and I don't think she was happy to see Jason."

"You _did_ tell me she beat him."

"Oh no no no, _that_ had been a _proper_ ass-kicking. You should've seen it." He gave a low whistle. "I shouldn't have enjoyed that, but… damn." He made a face when she shook her head. "What? I have a type."

"Get back to work."

"Your fault, you distracted me."

* * *

Louisa _was_ back by dinner. She had thoroughly enjoyed her trip to the Underworld, probably the only demigod that had done and ever will. "Listen, I love Cerebus 'n' I also love throwin' things at the Kindly Ones when they ain't lookin'."

"You're a menace." Leo laughed, taking the vial from her and slipping it in his toolbelt.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know."

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Low blow, Valdez. Low blow." The conch horn sounded. Leo offered his arm.

"To dinner, madame?"

"Ta hell with ya." She shoved his arm away, looking amused.

"You were just there."

"I know, Hades loves me."

"I doubt that, but go off." Leo shrugged. She wrinkled her nose, considering him for a moment.

"Last one to dinner is a dragon head." She vanished quicker than he could blink.

"Now _that_ was a low blow!" He yelled after her. His siblings were already filing out. Nyssa raised a brow at him, like _what did I tell you_? Leo hunched his shoulders and smiled. It was different coming from Louisa. He just couldn't explain why.

"Careful, Valdez." Shane clapped him on the shoulder. He was two foot taller than Leo, had about a hundred and twenty pounds on him. The force of his shoulder-clap staggered Leo, to which they all seemed amused. Shane righted him with a gentler- still rough- hand on his elbow. "Sorry." He smiled, rather unapologetically. "But, yeah… you should be careful."

"Like… in general or just when you want to pat me on the back for being awesome?"

"Like, around Lou."

"Oh, not you too. Lou's great, why-?"

"Like I said," Nyssa chipped in, "you saw her powers, Leo. She's not always in control."

"Neither am I." Leo pointed out.

"Yeah, but-"

"She will squash you like bug." Christopher gave a grim smile. Leo wasn't sure he had smiled before, the sight unsettled him. There were murmurs of agreement from the others.

"I'm so confused." He looked from one to the other, eventually settling on Nyssa, the least likely to abandon him.

"Just watch your back, Valdez."

Leo, still confused, nabbed Jason at the firepit. Jason scraped in a slice of chicken, half-listening to Leo's rambling. "Dude," Leo pulled on his arm, "why do my sibs keep telling me to be careful around Lou?"

"Because she's crazy." Jason replied simply.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Leo dropped some nuggets into the flames.

"No, not necessarily you're kind of crazy." Jason bit his lip. "Lou's the sort of crazy to… well, break Olympus down herself."

"But she's not done it."

"Only because you're building the Argo."

"So, you're saying if I fail, she's going to, what? Kick ass on Olympus?"

"Yeah. She'll definitely try." Jason sighed. "Annabeth told me, that when the gods first went quiet, just after Percy disappeared… she, Louisa and Grover went to the Empire State Building."

"Good for them."

"No, no. That's the mortal entrance for Olympus. Sixth hundredth floor. It's magic, don't give me that look. You get a key card from the desk, but only via appointment."

"I take it they didn't have an appointment?"

"No, they had Lou. Annabeth said Lou, uh, she grabbed the guy at the desk. Gave him the choice to either give over the key card or watch the building collapse around him."

"I take it they got the key card?"

"Yeah. The throne room was shut, doors locked."

"Grover and I were going to turn around." Leo startled, crashing into Jason. Annabeth smirked, sliding some vegetables into the fire. "The doors were shut, there was nothing else we could do." She sighed, watching the flames for a moment. Stormy grey seemed to pale in the firelight. She looked to the Poseidon table and then back at them, eyes hardening. "Lou drew her sword. This was the first time I saw her use that green energy stuff. She stabbed the doors and…" She mimed an explosion with her hands. "Kaboom." She said flatly. "We didn't see in the throne room, there was too much debris and dust around us. She did. Marched us straight out."

"She _broke_ the doors to _Olympus_?" Leo looked sidelong to Jason, incredulous. Both of them nodded. Leo gave the slightest shake of his head, stumbling for words. Annabeth sighed.

"I couldn't believe it either. When we found her, we just assumed she would be like Percy. He's powerful too, unbelievably so sometimes." She shook her head. "But he's better at keeping himself in check. Louisa… she's… unpredictable. And she's had more years to develop her powers than Percy…" Annabeth let that hang in the air, her eyes fixed on Leo, stern. Leo pressed his fingertips together.

"So… don't piss her off?"

"Definitely not. She'll castrate you."

"Good to know." Leo nodded slowly. Annabeth sighed again.

"Don't get me wrong, she's great. Mental, quick to temper… but loyal to a fault. She's helped me a lot over these last few months, she's been looking for Percy in places we didn't even know existed. Not just Camp Jupiter." She added, raising a brow at Jason. He gave a sheepish smile and her attention snapped back to Leo. "I don't know how you got through to her, but whatever you did, Valdez, keep at it. She seems happier this last week."

"Valdez Charm." Leo replied instantly. "Always works."

"Yeah," Annabeth gave a tight-lipped smile, not wanting to burst his bubble, "sounds about right."


	6. Chapter 6

Leo knocked at Cabin Three. "Lou?" He called. "You OK? You missed dinner?" He waited a moment. "I bring cake!" He tried, pressing his ear to the door. Two seconds later, it swung open and he stumbled. He started to speak, cut off when he saw she was lying on her bunk. Water splashed to the floor and she lowered her hand. "That's kind of lazy, Lou." He grinned lopsidedly.

"What cake is it?" She mumbled.

"Chocolate. I'm not an idiot."

"Could've fooled me." She muttered. Leo blew a raspberry and she groaned. It took her a moment to sit up, slouching. Bleary eyed, she frowned at him. Leo passed the cake up to her, pulling himself up to sit at the foot of her bunk.

"Still can't sleep?"

"No." She swore, squishing the cake between her fingers.

"What about the nap cabin? Uh, Hippo?"

"Hypno." She corrected.

"Yeah, them. Don't they have, like, magic go-to-sleep stuff or something?"

"Don't know. Ain't been there."

"Maybe you should. Or at least talk to the Apollo cabin, maybe they can figure out why you can't sleep."

"I blame Percy."

"Why?" She stayed quiet for a moment.

"Just 'cos." She eventually decided. "I'll be fine, Valdez," she nudged him with her foot, "go build ya ship." She shoved cake in her mouth, smearing chocolate frosting on her cheek. "Go on," she pressed when he hesitated, "or I'll break ya legs."

"Seems fair." He jumped down. "See you later?" He asked.

"Probably." She nodded vaguely. Leo lingered at the door, chewing on his lip. She swore at him, good-naturedly, and off he went.

Louisa stretched her arms over her head, bumping her knuckles irritably on the headboard. She kicked the sheets off, swearing under her breath. Waves rumbled softly on the walls of the cabin. Sitting up, she glared outside. Through the back door, she could see the ocean, reflections of the stars twinkling back at her.

She flopped onto her side, one foot dangling off the bed. Her eyes fell on her brother's bunk, opposite hers, down one. He hadn't even had the decency to make it before he vanished. In the months he had been gone, she had changed the sheets every couple of weeks. It was a stupid move, she hated doing it. But she had to do it. When Percy came back, he would appreciate the clean linen. Maybe he'd even see how tidy she had kept the cabin, she had passed every inspection since he disappeared. Maybe not to Tyson's high standards, but enough for Percy to be impressed. She hated tidying. She hated changing the beds. She hated her restlessness. She hated his empty bunk.

"Dammit, Percy." She grumbled. "Ya had ta be a hero, didn't ya?" Of course, his bunk didn't answer. She blinked. Her eyes itched with exhaustion. She rolled, landing on her feet. She wobbled, knees almost giving out; her legs seemed to have been replaced with wet packs of cement. Her hand gripped the bedframe, head spinning. A lock of hair swung between her eyes, brushing her nose. She went cross-eyed to frown at it, but she made no move to tie it back.

She looked at Percy's bunk. "Dad was right," she said quietly, "if we had grown up together… I'd've killed ya. Wouldn't've let ya be the hero all the time. Gets ya inta shit like this." She sighed. It took her a moment to pry her fingers from the bed and she staggered out the back door. The pier was damp, as always, the water churned softly around her. She sat at the end with a sigh, her feet hanging over the waves. "Dad?" She asked. "I know you ain't gonna answer. Just… let me know the if the idiot is OK. Please?"

As usual, nothing. The waves kept crashing. A breeze tickled her hair.

Heat flooded her veins. Her eyes burned. "Well, fuck you too." She wanted to say it with more conviction. But her voice trembled. Her hands shook. The empty bunk seemed to weigh on her back, bringing a chill across her neck.

She dragged her arm across her face. "I swear," she croaked, "I _swear_, if he don't come back, I'm comin' after Juno myself."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Hope everything OK so far! Ya'll mind reviewing/ telling me if I'm missing something/doing something wrong? Thank yoou!**

* * *

"You look like shit."

"I ain't covered in oil."

"This is a _look_. Not one _you_ could pull off, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?"

"Don't kill me." Leo squeaked, throwing his arms protectively over his head. She shook her head, smiling. Leo frowned at her. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I… I dunno, uh… some point. In the past. Can't remember. I'm fine. How's the ship comin' on?" Leo scrutinised her, squinting slightly. "Leo…" She warned. From his toolbelt, he pulled a pair of pliers, clamping them together repeatedly. She got the feeling he wanted to pick her head apart.

Pushing his hand away, she asked him again. "How're ya gettin' on?"

"Well…" He said hesitantly, still studying her carefully. "We've started putting the hull together, Shane and Nyssa are working on the oars. They'll be retractable, two sets of oars, for sea and sky. Yes, this ship will fly. Told you I'm clever." He managed a cheeky grin. She gave a half-smile in reply, looking up at his masterpiece. "I've been working on the control panel." He indicated the desk in front of him, pride blooming in his chest.

"Um… I may be tired, but I thought control panels didn't have Wii remotes 'n' a record player?"

"How dare you compare my control panel to any old riff-raff control panel?" He mock-gasped.

"I'm sorry." She said monotonously. "Why does your non-riff-raff control panel have Wii remotes 'n' a record player?" Leo considered her for a moment, trying to deduce if she was kidding or genuinely interested. "Leo." She prompted and he grinned. He launched into an explanation, different records for different commands, different Wii remote functions for ship adjustments or milkshakes, he'll add in a turntable and a joystick and radar and sonar and intercoms and and and… Louisa lost track of what he was saying and didn't understand the schematics behind it to begin with, this was too technical for her. But she did her best to listen. He seemed a different person when he rambled like this, still hyper and crazy and worryingly ADHD for a demigod, but in a more _focused_ stream.

Except it wasn't really a _stream_ of information. More often than not, these rambles spawned new ideas for him and he would get _so excited_, he would start bouncing on the spot, his hair, his nose, his ears would go up in flames. Louisa had lost track of how many times he had changed, say, the control panel, or how the sinks in the bathroom would work- she had had to pull him away from actual fire coming out of the taps- or the cabin designs or even a baseball pitch on the deck for when Coach Hedge got bored.

So she listened to him. He would draw up plans and show them to her, babbling with excitement and wonder. He would make things from scraps from his belt, little automaton creatures that rattled across the desktop, a tiny bird that sat on your shoulder and criticised your fashion sense and screamed ALL DA LADIES LOVE LEO!

"And then, I think, I _think_ I'm going to paint it red!" He finished, beaming. Louisa smiled.

"Red's a good colour."

"Right?!" He grinned. "Hey, you're all artsy-fartsy, want to help me paint it?"

"I think ya've gotta finish buildin' it before I can help ya paint it." He started to speak, stopped short. He looked up.

"Oh yeah." He said, shoulders slumping. Less than a second later, his energy came back. "Let's build this ship _and then_ we can paint it red!" He held his hand up. Louisa gave him a high five and fire sputtered in his hair, grinning.

Louisa had been given the job of beating out the dents. She seemed to enjoy this and it seemed to spark some of her old energy. Leo had let her climb about in one of the harnesses he and his siblings had been using to swing about the sides of the ship. From this vantage point, she could see him dashing back and forth, with tools, with parts, with plans, with food. More than once, he tripped in his haste, bouncing back up without a care. His manic energy amused her and for him to channel it on something this big, she was glad. He was proud of his work and so he should be. More than once he referred to the Argo II as his baby and it wasn't even finished yet.

Today, he was up at the helm, attaching Festus to the control panel. Festus would have sensors all throughout the ship, granting him access to all controls, weapons, defence and monitoring systems. Every so often, she would hear him chatting in rapid fire Spanish or singing to himself. He was clearly testing his turntables- the record player had been dropped when she questioned why he needed both- and was currently listening to The Rolling Stones. Admittedly, they would not have been her choice and she had tried to get him to listen to Fall Out Boy or Green Day or You Me At Six, but he wasn't having it.

"Why Rolling Stones?"

"Ah, I'm mysterious like that."

"You're an idiot."

"Noted. Now don't change my music. _My_ ship, _my_ tunes!"

She hit out the last dent of this panel, examining it carefully. Leo had been very picky about her work- it _had_ to be perfect. He had already sent her back to do four panels again and she was very close to throwing a hammer at his head.

"Lou!" She looked down. Nyssa waved at her. "We're heading to dinner now and then we're calling it a night!"

"OK! Thank you!" She waved and Nyssa and her siblings filed out. Louisa reached for her belt, pushing a button that whizzed her up to the deck. "Leo!" She called. "Leo, the others have gone for food!" He was still blasting Rolling Stones. "Probably can't hear me." She muttered, hopping out of the harness and kicking it to one side. She spun her hammer in her hand, finding herself singing along to the tune. Ugh, _why_? Damn him for playing these songs _all the time_.

She found him fiddling with the wires of the control panel, his back to her. He didn't hear her come in and she was just about to announce herself when she noticed something… different about him.

Gone the manic energy and the bounciness and even his terrible singing. His shoulders were slumped, he moved almost robotically. Festus whirred and creaked at him and he answered with an automatic 'I know, buddy, I know'.

The song finished. There was a few seconds pause before the next one started up. Leo sniffed, wiped at his face.

"Leo?" He jumped, swearing profusely, crashing into the panel. He quickly turned away again, wiping at his face hurriedly. He cleared his throat.

"L-Lou." He coughed, straightened his shirt. "I, uh, thought you were getting those dents out. You know, the ones you missed." He busied himself with the control panel again. The music started playing.

"They were minuscule, fuck off." Louisa rolled her eyes.

"All accounts for aerodynamics." He wouldn't look at her. Louisa marched over and turned the music off. He turned his head away. Didn't even protest that she had touched his turntable.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm always good, I'm-"

"Leo." She said sternly. He sighed, the fight leaving his shoulders. "Ya can tell me. If ya want to."

"I… I know you don't like Rolling Stones."

"It drives me mad, yeah. I thought ya had better taste, Valdez."

"I do. I mean, the Rolling Stones are alright, not my personal favourite, but…" He trailed off, drumming his fingers, wiping at his nose and sniffing again. "Mami used to listen to them. All the time. They were her favourite." He bit his bottom lip, tears pricking his eyes. "She… she used to take me to her workshop when I was little. Always had Rolling Stones playing, always." He sighed. "I know they're not the greatest band in the world, but… they help me focus. Like… like I could turn round and Mami will be there. She'd love this." He waved vaguely around him.

"She'd be so proud of you, Valdez." Louisa gripped his hand. Leo's fingers tingled at the contact, it took serious effort not to burn. He ran a hand through his hair just to make sure there was no fire there.

He wasn't sure how he started explaining, but he told her everything. From how they struggled, how they were quite often strapped for cash, but how it didn't get Esperanza down, how she always said she was happy as along as she had him, her _mijo. _How Gaea had tricked him, had locked her in that building and how it had gone up in blaze. How the authorities, how his own family, they all blamed him. The care home to care home jumping, the streets he slept on, the sewers he slept in. She didn't interrupt once. She never did when he rambled about his inventions, this ship, Festus. And now, about his mother, about his past. Not a word. She didn't move her hand away. He didn't look at her, she didn't look at him. But they didn't need to. He told her everything and her attention never wavered.

Yes, he had told Jason, Piper, Annabeth. Bits. He had told them bits. He didn't want to share everything. Yes, they knew about his mother, but if they knew about everything else… he didn't want their pity. He just wanted to be Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme, (grudgingly) Repair Boy, captain of the Argo II…

But Louisa… he didn't know _why_ he was telling her all this, but he knew he _could._ She had that _air_ about her, he just _knew_ she would listen and he just _knew_ she wouldn't say anything to anyone else and he just _knew_ she would never hold it against him.

"And now you know how big of a screw-up Leo Valdez really is." He finished. Her fingers tightened on his and she gave a soft laugh.

"Oh, Valdez, I could tell ya stories of a bigger screw-up. Namely, moi." She smiled lopsidedly.

"Oh, really?"

"I tried ta fist-fight a Titan when I was nine. Uh, the sea Titan. In the sea."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know." He shook his head. "Well done." She said.

"What for?"

"For tellin' me. Ya didn't have ta 'n' I don't think ya wanted to, but ya did."

"It's not something I'd run about screaming with." He made a face.

"I get it though. Care homes suck. The streets ain't much better. I must say though, your sewers sounded nicer than mine."

"I never did find the Ninja Turtles though." Her pout said she didn't either. "Donnie and I need to compare notes, like, big time. I want a Battleshell." He glanced at her, smiling. "I take it Raph's your favourite?"

"Nah. Mikey."

"_Mikey_?"

"Yes!"

"You didn't pick the violent, red turtle, you picked the loopy orange one?"

"He's an _artiste_ 'n' he gets me!"

"He doesn't _know_ you!" Her jaw set stubbornly, determination blazing in her eyes.

"That's it," she decided, "first one to find the Ninja Turtles is crowned Supreme Captain of the Argo II!"

"Deal!" They shook on it. She seemed set on breaking his fingers, but he managed to wiggle his hand free. Leo felt a laugh bubble up and he bumped her with his shoulders. "Thanks, Lou." She bumped him back. "I needed someone crazy."

"That's a guarantee with me." She reached over and put his music back on. Leo grinned at her. Her hand still covered his on the control panel, but neither of them noticed.


	8. Chapter 8

Nyssa opened the Bunker; Leo had given them specially rigged torches that could open the doors without the need for a fire-user. She, Shane and Heliose wandered in. Shane yawned, stretching his arms over his head. Heloise was munching on a bit of toast, jam on her cheek.

Louisa was sat on Leo's desk, doodling away on scraps of paper. Leo, sat on his stool, was asleep next to her, a blanket draped over his shoulders. He was cradling a drill like a teddy bear, seemingly quite happy with that.

Upon seeing them, Louisa put a finger to her lips. "He's just gone ta sleep." She whispered.

"What?" Nyssa shook her head. "You've been here all night?" Louisa nodded. Shane nudged Nyssa and Heloise got the giggles. Louisa gave them a bewildered look. "Uh, OK. Did… did you get any work done then?"

"Uh, I think he finished the control panel. Festus is fully plugged in now 'n' he was workin' on the last of the defences before he crashed." Leo mumbled in his sleep. Louisa tucked her pencil under the thumb of her right hand and patted his head. He smiled, hugging the drill. She shook her head and then smiled at them. "Wanna see what I drew?" She fussed with her papers for a moment, eventually retrieving one with a flourish.

"It's… a Ninja Turtle?" Shane tipped his head, confused.

"It's the _best_ Ninja Turtle! Two thousand and three edition, Mom put these on for me 'cos she thought it was a disgrace I'd never watched 'em."

"I'm sorry, Leo's the best Ninja Turtle." Heloise folded her arms. "And not that Leo," she jutted her chin at her sleeping brother, "my _blue_ Leo. I thought you were cool, Lou, but this is just," She shook her head, "_disgraceful_."

"Oh fuck off. Mikey's the best!"

"Leo is!"

"Nah, man, Raph's the best."

"Can I be a pain and say I really like Karai?"

"Dammit, Nys! You've _gotta_ pick a Turtle!"

"I don't want to!"

"As long as she don't say She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Louisa jabbed a warning finger at Nyssa, whose hands shot up in surrender.

"I don't know who that is." She whispered.

"Venus de Milo, Mei Pi Chi." Heloise shook her head. "I was so excited to see a girl Turtle and they turned her into _such_ a Mary Sue/damsel-in-distress. That character had _so_ much potential!"

"Right?" Louisa held her hand up for a high five and Heloise obliged. Leo muttered in Spanish, turning his head the other way. Shane called them crazy and went to work. Nyssa soon followed, but not before Heloise and Louisa launched into a Ninja Turtle fangirling.

* * *

Two months, almost. Leo was beginning to see the final product of his ship, but there was so much internal work that needed to be done, all the intricate fiddly stuff needed fine-tuning. Louisa propped her arm on his shoulder, leaning. He held his mug out and she clinked her own against it, coffee sloshing inside. He had pulled three all-nighters. She still couldn't sleep. Leo had no idea how she hadn't passed out yet, but if there was as much caffeine in her system as his…

"I still want to paint it red."

"But it's so shiny." She pouted. "'N' d'ya have _any idea_ how expensive paint is?"

"I'll trade you one warship."

"Like fuck you will." She gulped back several mouthfuls of coffee, making a face when she resurfaced. "I've got yours. Too much sugar." They swapped mugs and emptied them in seconds. Leo was pretty sure a hive of bees were nesting in the back of his skull, but he couldn't articulate that. He was already tapping his fingers, his feet.

"Morning!" Heloise called, tying her hair back. The pair chorused greetings, not looking round. "Oh gods, you've started the coffee already?" She groaned in defeat. "How many have you had?"

"Six!" Leo held his cup up, beaming victoriously. Louisa drained the last of hers and raised her mug.

"Eight!"

"_What_, since when?"

"You were asleep!"

"For half an hour!"

"That's _aaaggeeeess_." She complained, frowning into her mug. "'Nother one?" She asked. Leo handed his mug over and she rambled off. Heloise was staring at him, eyes wide, waiting for something to click.

"What?" Leo asked nonchalantly.

"Don't tell Will how much caffeine you've had. I _seriously_ think his head will explode."

"Ooh, cool!"

"No, not cool! How has your heart not stopped?"

"Uh, I'm no expert on organic lifeforms, but it's still doing the ba-bump thing, so I _think_ it's OK?" He shrugged. "Oh! Lou, Lou! How about _high-pressurised _water cannons on the sides?"

"Yes!" Louisa called from somewhere in the mess of the Bunker. "Why didn't ya think of that earlier?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna paint them red! Where's my coffee?!"

"Hold your fuckin' horses!"

"Horses are your department! Wait, are you, like, the _aunt_ to all horses?"

"Uh… or sister? I don't know!" Louisa reappeared, sipping at a coffee and wrinkling her nose.

"Stop drinking mine." Leo chastised good-naturedly. He swallowed a mouthful and then seemed to remember his sister was there. He beamed. "We're getting there, _hermana_!"

"I think I'm related to the Golden Fleece." Louisa mused, staring at something upwards.

"Ew, how?"

"I don't know. I don't wanna know."

"Well, I do. Festus!" The dragon whirred. "Festus, how is Lou related to the Golden Fleece?" The dragon was silent for a moment and then a series of clicks and whirrs echoed down to them. Leo listened to them, sipping his coffee. Something Festus told him made his eyes widened and he inhaled sharply, choking on his beverage. Louisa hit him on the back helpfully.

"What, what'd he say?"

"No, no, you don't wanna know. _I_ don't want to know." Leo rubbed at his throat, coughing once. Heloise decided not to question it, shaking her head for what felt like the millionth time. She gathered her toolbox and set to work. Nyssa, Shane and Christopher came by a little while later, bearing breakfast for Leo and Louisa. By that point, Leo was on eleven coffees and Louisa fourteen. Nyssa had to hide the coffee machine; two of the most hyperactive demigods and _that much_ caffeine? She wasn't sure if she would live to see dinner time or if they would live to see _lunch_.

* * *

Annabeth came by about midday. Nyssa was being dragged away by Shane, cursing violently. Louisa was building a tower of spanners on Leo's head. He was speaking in rapid-fire Spanish and she was, seemingly, guessing the English translation.

"Kale muffins ate the robot elephant from nineteen-oh-two."

"Not even close!"

"What the _hell_?"

"Blondie!" Louisa grinned, throwing her arms out. The spanners fell, mostly on Leo. He fell off his stool and Louisa said, "Oops! Sorry, Valdez!"

"Ow…" He groaned. She grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet, brushing him down.

"What-?" Annabeth tried again. Heloise appeared at her side, gripping her arm, death glare in place.

"Please, _please_ take them away. They're _literally_ high on caffeine."

"That's a thing?"

"It is now." Heloise hissed. "We're going to kill them and use their bones to fortify the rigging if _you don't take them right now_!"

"OK, OK. Leo! Lou!" They looked at her, looked at each other and grinned, then back at her. Annabeth did not trust those grins. "You two have been cooped up in here for ages. Lou, why don't you take Leo to meet Bob the shark?"

"Oh my gods! Why ain't I done that already?" She grabbed Leo's hand, "Come on Valdez!" and off they went. The remaining engineers breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Heloise smiled, letting go of her arm. "Don't get me wrong, we love them to bits, but _oh my gods_, no-one can handle those two like that, _no-one_."

"They'll tire themselves out." Annabeth assured. "And if they don't, I'm pretty sure Piper will have a few ideas that will."


	9. Chapter 9

**I forgot to update last night, my bad! Just a short chapter, I'll try and post another one later! Review! :D**

* * *

Jason stabbed at her shoulder. Louisa ducked, kicking out his leg. He fell to the side, landing on one knee, bringing his sword up as she tried to slash his head off. He aimed a punch at her, but she hopped back, grinning cheekily. He spun his sword, shoving the point into the ground. "You," he said, pushing himself up with the blade as leverage, "cheater."

"'N' what?" She blew a raspberry at him. Jason hefted his sword over his shoulder, taking a moment to catch his breath. Louisa bounced from one foot to the other, holding her sword loosely at her side. Jason must have given her a funny look as she went cross-eyed and stuck her tongue out. "Come on, cuz, I thought you were better than this. Some praetor you must've been." She spun on her heel, flourishing her arms. Jason took a step forward, hand outstretched, as she narrowly missed her ear with her sword.

"Please don't swing a sharp thing near your head."

"Can I swing it near _your _head?"

"If you must." Jason sighed, readying his blade again. She laughed. A chill slipped down Jason's spine. She ran towards him, sword primed to strike. He stepped back, crossing his blade across his chest. Something wasn't right. He side-stepped a stab, it skimmed his shoulder. He jumped back as she kicked at his shin, parried a blow at his stomach.

Their swords clashed. She grinned broadly. Jason widened his stance, pushing back. Her eyes danced with a wild fire, her grin was merry but icy. She pushed her weight down, his blade fell. He leant back at the last possible second. The edge of her sword brushed the side of his cheek.

Jason backpedalled, holding his fists up. She remained frozen, arm extended, frowning at her weapon, as if wondering what happened, how had she missed? Jason felt his cheek. A thin scarlet line smeared his fingertips. "Lou?"

"Huh?" Her eyes cleared, confusion tripled. She lowered her sword, looking around. "How- I was… I was over there? 'N' you… what happened-?" She tapped her cheek and then pointed at him. Jason bit the inside of his cheek. She blinked once, twice, surveyed the arena. Scratched her head, ran her fingers through her ponytail. "Did I do that?" She tapped her cheek again.

"Yeah, you… I don't know what happened, you… didn't seem like you?"

"Oh joy. Well, I'm sorry 'bout ya face. Uh, I can…" She looked around again, scanning the sides. A smile flashed across her features and she flung out her hand. A water bottle sailed straight into it, smacking against her palm. "I can fix that."

"Lou…" Jason said carefully. She twisted the lid off the bottle, tucking it under her left ring and pinkie fingers. "Lou, what happened?" She flicked her hand, first two digits coaxing the water from the bottle and pointing at him. There was no recognition, no sign she had heard him. "Louisa." He said firmly. The water splashed on his cheek, cold, pooling there for a few seconds before dropping to the floor. Louisa turned away, drinking the last of the bottle in one go. Jason felt his cheek- the cut was gone.

He looked back to see her walking away, adjusting her watch strap. Jason hurried after her, "Lou!" His hand clamped her shoulder and she yelped. The next thing Jason knew, he was on his knees, arm twisted behind his back, her foot slamming into his shoulder. Jason threw his free hand out, jarring his wrist. His face was inches from the compact dirt of the arena floor.

"What the hell?!" Hurried footsteps. Jason strained his neck to look up. Piper was running towards them. "Let him go! Louisa, let him _go_!" Charmspeak flooded over him, his mind clouding slightly. Piper drew Katoptris. "Louisa." She pressed. "Let. Him. _Go_."

Louisa frowned at her, at her knife. Her expression was unreadable- confusion, anger, hurt? She looked at her arm, followed it to Jason's wrist. Her hold dissolved and he fell forward. Piper moved between them, blade determinedly fixed over Louisa's chest.

"Wh-?" Louisa began. The arena swivelled, blurs of dirt and stone. Piper's fierceness turned to panic, her hand flying out. Louisa took a step back. Her head hit the ground and everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

"Look, I swear, I can put her brain back together, no probbles."

"Leo, you'd put, like, gears and stuff in there."

"Are you saying I can't make the first demigod cyborg, Beauty Queen?"

"I'm saying you _shouldn't._"

"That's restricting my talents, I find that rude."

"Ugh, you're impossible." Piper huffed. Leo laughed.

"You love me for it." He grinned. Louisa groaned. Leo mock-gasped. "She lives!" He breathed. There was thud and he yelped. "Uncalled for, Pipes, uncalled for." Louisa shook her head. Their bickering had woken her. She lay on something soft, a cool sheet tucked around her. Wherever she was, it was bright. Even with her eyes closed, white smudges of light blinded her.

Movement to her side, a warm hand on her forehead. "Hey," Leo's voice was soft, "I'm pretty sure it's in my terms and conditions for partners in crimes, but you can't go blacking out after attacking sparky people, OK?" She groaned again. She wanted to bring her hands up to cover her eyes, wanted something to cover her eyes, but her arms didn't seem attached to her body. Leo's hand disappeared and she could hear him pattering about. A clinking of metal on metal, a swish of material. The room dimmed, tinged pink. She managed to squint, seeing Leo's shadow walking past the end of her bed. More curtains were drawn the other side of her and then he was back, grinning at her. "I got this." He decided, reaching into his toolbelt. He flourished a black shape, cool plastic sliding over her face seconds later. "Looking cool, Lou." He found himself a pair of matching sunglasses, tucking his fingers behind his ears and making the frame bounce.

Louisa blinked, her eyes adjusting. His smile was as cheeky as always, he was rather enjoying the bouncy shades. She was in the infirmary. She looked back at him, her voice withering in her throat. The door opened.

"Leo, why are you both wearing sunglasses indoors?"

"Because we're cool like that." Piper hit his arm. Will shooed them to one side, tapping Louisa on the forehead. She was dimly aware of another person, maybe two, behind him. She couldn't tell.

Will helped her sit up, Leo wiggled his way back in to help her drink from a glass. She could taste Sally's blue fudge. Her vision cleared, she could feel her fingers. The other two people, hovering by the door, were Annabeth and Chiron, in his wheelchair. Neither of them looked particularly happy.

"Jason." She croaked, looking to Piper.

"He's OK. Couple of bruises. Told me to tell you not to worry." Piper managed a tight smile. Louisa got the feeling she wanted to smack her in the nose and, honestly, couldn't blame her. A hand on her shoulder made her jump, her own hands flying up to grab their forearm. Will flinched, green energy crackling from her hands. Leo squeaked, curling his fingers around hers.

"That's precious merchandise, you break it, you buy it! Holy Hephaestus, you're freakishly strong." He let her go, pulling a crowbar from his toolbelt.

"Leo!" Annabeth reprimanded., confiscating the tool. She frowned at Louisa. "Lou, let go." She pushed on her shoulder, repeated the command. Louisa's grip slackened and Leo wriggled his arm free, flexing his fingers. Piper took his hand, pushing his sleeve up. Red marks crisscrossed his skin. Some were bruising already. Piper's head whipped round, glowering at Louisa. Annabeth shook her head, sitting next to Louisa's legs.

"Ow." Leo said, poking the bruises. Will tutted, swatting his hand away.

"Idiot." He chided, taking Leo's hand in both of his.

"Hey, dinner first."

"Oh, shut up. Make a fist for me." He said.

"Why?" Leo squinted suspiciously at him.

"So I can hit you with it, why'd you think?" Will cast his eyes skyward. Leo hummed at him.

"_Someone _has an attitude." He decided. Will raised his brows at him, unimpressed. Leo muttered in Spanish, curled his hand into a fist. Louisa watched them distractedly, Will testing Leo's wrist, making him turn it this way and that, could he bend his arm OK? To this, Leo flexed cheekily, Will's hand still on his wrist. "Tell me the truth, doc, am I or am I _supremely _the best looking patient you've ever had?"

"No."

"You didn't even-"

"No."

"Lou." Annabeth patted Louisa's knee, drawing her hand away when Louisa jumped. "What happened?" Louisa stayed quiet. "Do you… do you _remember _what happened?" Annabeth bit her lip. Louisa's gaze fell to her lap.

"Jason…" Her voice failed her.

"Do you remember why you attacked him?" Annabeth asked calmly. Louisa shook her head, shoulders slumping. "OK." Will came back, muttering to himself. Leo was whispering excitedly to Piper, clapping and bouncing on the soles of his feet.

"Here," Will said, offering a small vial of pink liquid, "this should help you sleep." He examined her face, brow knitting in concern. "When _was_ the last time you slept?" She hunched her shoulders and he sighed. "Just, try this for now. It'll knock you straight out." He pressed the vial into Louisa's hand, gently closing her fingers around it. "Jason's fine, Lou. The guy tried to eat a stapler when he was two, I'm pretty sure he can handle a few bruises."

"I'm sorry."

"We know." Will squeezed her hand and stood. A silent conversation flowed between him and Annabeth and then he took his leave. Leo called after him- "Ring me, doc!"- and Piper dragged him out too. He waved at Louisa before the door swung shut behind him.

"He's… a bit of a character." Chiron said carefully, a bemused smile tugging the corners of his mouth. He pushed himself forward. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Crap." Louisa admitted. Annabeth shifted, crossing one leg over the other. "I'm in trouble again, ain't I?"

"No." Chiron assured, glancing at the blonde. He scooted back and forth nervously on his wheels. "Louisa… your connection to Percy. Do you… have you felt anything on it lately?" She shook her head. "Well," again, he looked at Annabeth, "we were wondering if, perhaps, that your inability to sleep may have something to do with it."

"Like what?"

"We've tried every form of communication we can think of to get a hold of Percy," Annabeth said, folding her arms across her chest, "but it's all a dead-end. Like someone doesn't want us to…" Her voice trembled. She sniffed, cleared her throat. "But now we know that Hera, Juno, took him… what if she's kept him somewhere?"

"I'm… I'm not-"

"Jason said he just woke up on the bus to the Grand Canyon. What if Percy _hasn't_ woken up yet?" Annabeth's stormy gaze fixed on Louisa.

"It might explain your sudden insomnia." Chiron pointed out.

"So… I can't sleep… because the prat is in, what? Stasis?"

"Effectively." Chiron agreed grimly.

"_Fuck_ this _shit_!" The vial cut into her palm, her knuckles white. "I've been awake for nearly _three months_ 'cos Juno's put him in fuckin' eternal _naptime_! Chiron, how old d'ya have ta be to retire from demigod shit?" He sighed. Annabeth pried the vial from Louisa's fist gently.

"Drink this." She urged kindly. "It could help."

"Fat fuckin' chance if Juno's got her claws in." But Louisa drunk it anyway. Tasted like strawberries. Annabeth pushed her on the shoulder with one hand, removing the sunglasses with the other, made her lie back down. Then they left, whispering to each other.

Louisa didn't get to sleep. If anything, it was like an extended daydream she couldn't pull herself from. Her mind was groggy, her body didn't want to respond to any signals she put out. She tried focusing on her brother, to see if she could glean _anything_ about his whereabouts, but… nothing. The potion-induced daydream equivalent of the dial-up connection.

As if to make up for the lack of content, her brain fired images at her at random. Some of them made sense- Leo at the control panel of his ship, singing to Rolling Stones; Piper humming to herself as she practised with Katoptris; Annabeth with her nose in a book, a pencil tucked behind her ear; Jason frowning at the statue of his father in Cabin One. People she knew, in situations she knew they were in.

Except- the ship was sailing through clouds, Piper was fighting a small dark-skinned girl with curly brown-golden hair, Annabeth sat in a mess hall with Camp Half Blood reflected on the walls and Jason half-facing the door, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

And then there were the ones that _didn't_ make sense, not even a little bit.

A golden horse that swore at her and disappeared in a cloud of smoke; a large baby-faced Asian boy turning into an elephant; Reyna flying across an ocean on her Pegasus, Skippy. A young woman with caramel coloured hair in a white T-shirt and jeans standing on a beach. Nico in a jar. Audrey Hepburn. Octavian with a white cloth on his head.

Louisa sat up, gasping. Leo was snoring softly in the chair next to her, a project half-tinkered with in his hands. She wiped at her face on the sheets, gulping in air. A gentle bubbling noise gradually worked through to her. Someone had put a pitcher of water at her bedside, its surface churning and bubbling. She reached out to it, so focused on grasping the handle, she missed the glass. It fell, shattering on the floorboards. Leo awoke with a snort, his tinkering falling from his lap.

"I don't want your Zubat!" He exclaimed. Louisa sat back with the pitcher, drinking straight from the side. Leo blinked at her, rubbed at his face. She stared him down, tipping her head back. Cool water ran down her chin, but her throat felt packed with sand. Leo watched her, mystified. She was about halfway through the pitcher when he went cross-eyed and snorted. She choked, laughter bubbling up. She almost dropped the pitcher, sloshing some of the remaining water over her legs.

"Idiot." She chastised, half-coughing, half-giggling. "What're ya even doin' here?"

"Making sure my bestie is OK!" He grinned. "Is she?"

"She's a bit damp." Louisa looked down at herself, flicking her fingers. The sheets dried.

"Sleep well?"

"No."

"Oh." He sighed, shoulders slouching defeatedly. "Will said-"

"I know." She took another swig from the pitcher. "Why don't ya want Zubat?"

"The little _zorra_ always gets me. Can't walk three steps in a cave without a Zubat." He flapped his hands by his ears and gave a muffled screech. Louisa snapped her fingers and splashed his face. "Rude."

"Ya could just use a repel."

"Nah, repels are ineffective with the Valdez charm." He pushed a hand through his hair, flashing his best, most charming smile. Louisa rolled her eyes, sliding the pitcher back. She fell back on the pillows. "So, no sleep?"

"You've already asked me this."

"I know, but… why?" He drew a mallet from his toolbelt. "I can always knock you out."

"I'd love ta see ya try."

"OK." He grinned devilishly, raising the mallet. Louisa lazily waved her hand and water jumped from the jug, freezing the mallet to his hand.

"Again, rude, and, again, ineffective to the Valdez charm." The ice started to drip, steam curling in wisps from his fingers. He put the mallet away.

"Why're you here, Valdez?"

"_You've already asked me this_." He mimicked, getting slugged in the knee. "Nyssa kicked me out. Apparently, I'm easily distracted when you're not about." Louisa waited. "I put celestial bronze in the microwave once, _once_! Once, Lou! I wanted to see if it made the microwave explode like mortal metal or what."

"Did it?"

"Well, no. I think, I _think_ the magic from it may or may not have made the microwave freeze it?"

"Disappointin'."

"_Right_? See, this is why I need you around, you get it." He bumped his fist on her arm playfully, sitting back in his chair. He glanced down, ducked quickly and then re-emerged, grinning triumphantly. "Look!" He beamed, waving his dropped invention in her face.

"What am I lookin' at, Valdez?" It looked like half a ball, with wires and scraps tumbling from the top of it. Leo tapped his nose and sat back in his seat, fiddling with it. Louisa leant forward, considering the floor. She used a little more water to scoop up the broken glass, swishing them over to the bin by the door. She drank the last of the water before he finished. "Again, what am I lookin' at?"

"This," he grinned, "is going to be a lot of fun. How good are you at sneaking in other people's cabins unnoticed?"

* * *

**Review! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

Leo tapped Piper on the shoulder. "I need your charmspeak." He said, glancing over his shoulder nervously.

"Oh no, what have you done now?"

"Not me, I've been good! Mostly." She narrowed her eyes at him. Leo shook his head, flailing his hands. "No, no. It's Lou. She still can't sleep. Will's tried, Clovis has tried, Chiron tried. She's just _awake_. And I think she's hallucinating now too."

"And you want me to try and charmspeak her to sleep?"

"Please."

"My charmspeak doesn't work on her though."

"I know, I know. But I'm hoping it does now because… well…" Again, he looked over his shoulder. "I'll just show you." He grabbed Piper's arm and didn't let go until Cabin Three. He didn't even bother knocking; the door was ajar. He pushed it open slowly.

Louisa was on her bunk. Sort of. Her lower half was anyway. She was hanging upside down from her bunk, frowning at the rest of the cabin. She didn't notice Leo or Piper, even when they stopped at the end of her bed. Piper looked to Leo, but he shook his head before she could speak.

"What?" Louisa snapped, so ferociously, Piper jumped. Louisa wasn't looking at them, though. She was facing the back door, eyes darting between sea and sky. "No." She said. "Don't be stupid." She faced the cabin again. "Get out."

"Is she-?" Piper motioned to herself and Leo. He shook his head.

"Nope." Leo sighed. Louisa swore profusely in Latin. She was rather pink-faced.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Well, she didn't come to the Bunker today. I was hoping she was getting some sleep, but when I came to check on her about… half an hour ago? She wasn't upside down then, but she was sat on her bunk, talking to the wall."

"Saying what?"

"Uh… my Greek and Latin are… mmm, not that good." He smiled sheepishly. "But what I could understand… well, it sounded like she was apologising. And then she told someone to stop being an elephant. And _then_ she started quoting the prophecy- English, Greek and Latin." He tapped his forefinger on his chin. "She must have flipped when I came to get you. Please charmspeak this loon."

"Aha!" Louisa declared victoriously, jabbing a finger at someone they couldn't see. "Beat marketin' rights, dickwad!" Leo half-laughed, half-hummed a nervous tune. Piper sighed.

"OK, I'll try." She moved to stand in front of Louisa, leaning slightly to be eye-level with her. Louisa's triumphant grin melted into innocent confusion. Piper tried for a sympathetic, reassuring smile. Louisa's response was to squish her cheeks between her hands.

"Wake up." Louisa told her.

"I am awake." Piper pointed out, voice muffled.

"Nooo, not you. Wake up." Piper gently took hold of Louisa's wrists, slowly pulling her hands away. "Gelato. Corn plants. _Whoosh_!" She threw her arms out to either side. "To storm or fire the world must fall!" Piper looked at Leo, who grimaced. "Hey, hey." Louisa was trying to get Piper's attention, tapping her cheek, her shoulder, scrabbling to hold her hand. "Hey." She said again.

"Hey."

"I made the storm go round."

"Go round what?"

"No. No, no. Round." Louisa pressed her fingertips together, making a sphere shape. "Round round. Percy has a nosebleed. His bunk is empty." She pointed. "I keep it clean though. Hey." She said again, grabbing Piper's shoulders. "Exorcism. Snow. You had six arms."

"Um, OK. Louisa," she said, "_listen to me_." The bewilderment melted into attentiveness, Louisa stared at her unwaveringly. Piper took a breath; she hadn't expected this to work. "Lie down properly in your bed." Piper saw Leo dithering, as if he couldn't decide which was his bed. Pushing on Louisa's shoulders, she helped her back onto her bunk, climbing on the side to see her. Louisa was still staring at her. "You need to go to _sleep_. You _will_ go to_ sleep_." Leo yawned and murmured "OK, Beauty Queen." Piper snapped her fingers at him and motioned for him to leave, pointing demandingly at the door. Leo trudged out, yawning into his hand. She looked back at Louisa. "You're tired, Louisa. And you need to sleep." She pulled the covers over her, gently tucking her in. Louisa mumbled, shook her head. She was fighting it.

Piper licked her lips. "You _will_ go to _sleep_ until the morning, we'll see you at _breakfast_."

"Elephant boy…"

"No dreams," Piper assured, "just _sleep_." She put everything she could into that last word. Louisa was out like a light. Piper waited for a minute, just to make sure. She calmed a little when she noticed she drooled in her sleep. She adjusted the sheets one last time and snuck out. Leo was sat on the steps, dozing against the railings. Piper nudged him with her foot and he started awake.

"Ugh, what?" He rubbed at his eyes and squinted up. "Piper?" She nodded. Something clicked and he shot to his feet. "Piper! Did it work?"

"Yeah. She drools."

"Aww, that's adorable! Uh, I mean… well done, Pipes, knew you could do it." He yawned, stretched. "Gracias, hermana." He turned, sticking his head around the door. He came back out grinning, about to thank her again. Her smile threw him off.

"I be knowing something." She smirked. Leo didn't like that, gaze flitting about nervously. "Leo and Lou, sitting in a tree-"

"No, no, pfft, _no_." He waved it off. But he was bright red and wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Repair Boy be _llyyyiiing_." She teased, sing-song. If possible, Leo burned even more red, flames flickering on the tips of ears. "Dude, it's so obvious!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He crossed his arms indignantly. Piper planted her hands on her hips, smiling wickedly. Leo turned his nose up, eyes closed, half-turning away from her.

"_Leeeoooo_…" She sang.

"This is the silent treatment, Piper." He insisted. Piper reached forward, pressing two fingers into his side. "Nope," he tried squirming away, "no!" But she won that one. Leo, she had found, was rather ticklish. He relented almost immediately, keeping five foot between them. "OK, fine. _Maybe_ I think she's _kind of_ awesome, but that doesn't mean anything!" He hissed. "It doesn't!"

"Literally, two minutes ago, you called her adorable. I said she was _drooling in her sleep_ and you said that was _adorable_."

"Yeah, so?"

"And you went and sat with her when she was in the infirmary the other day, you _fell asleep_ waiting for her."

"Nyssa kicked me out the Bunker!"

"Because you were a pain without Lou around to keep you occupied!"

"I'm always a pain, you people should know that by now!"

"You said it yourself, buddy, she's your _partner in crime_." She grinned slyly. Leo huffed, shoulders hunching, hands in his pockets. "Just admit it and I'll leave you alone."

"That seems unlikely." He grumbled. Piper took a step forward and he scuttled back. "Nope, nope, nope! Away, foul demon, away!" She took another step. "OK, OK," he held up his hands to keep her at bay, "maybe I do like Lou."

"_Liiike_ her."

"Yes, yes, whatever, keep your voice down."

"Aww, Valdez, look at you getting all flustered." She cooed, clamping her hands together.

"Aww, McLean, look at you getting all _Aphrodite_."

"Shut up. It's cute! I mean, I can see now you _definitely_ have a type- Khione, Thalia, Lou…"

"I have a thing for women that can kick my ass, yes, fine."

"But what makes Lou so special?"

"Because… because…" Fire crackled in his hair and he hurriedly patted it out, sulking. "Because she listens to me and gets my jokes and she's just as crazy as I am, if not more so, and doesn't zone out when I'm prattling on about inventions or… or… whatever, OK?"

"I ship it, _so much_."

"Shut up, Piper."

"Never." She beamed. Leo considered her for a moment, the sulky look dwindling into something sadder.

"Don't tell Lou." He pleaded quietly. "I don't… think she feels the same and… and I don't want to lose her, she's my best friend."

"I'd never tell her, you know that. But it's not going to stop me from trying to set you two up. Discreetly." She added, when he frowned at her.

"That instils me with confidence, thank you." He muttered sarcastically. Piper moved towards him. This time, he didn't flail away. She hugged him, kissed his cheek. Leo sighed, begrudgingly reciprocating her hug. "I'm going off you." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"Good luck getting a date without me."

"Oh please, I have Valdez charm."

"Let me know how that works out for you." She ruffled his hair with both hands, laughing when it stuck up in all directions. Leo blew a raspberry. "Am I getting the silent treatment again?"

"No, I have a ship to finish."

"Liar."


	12. Chapter 12

**I forgot to post again last night, my bad! I was working on the MoA sequel!**

* * *

They hit the three month mark. There had been a _minor_ setback with the engine, nothing serious, it _totally_ hadn't threatened to blow up the camp or anything, ha ha, what foolishness is this? The outside of the ship was done, perfect, Leo-approved. Even Louisa's work on the dents had been given top marks and she was rather pleased with herself about it. She had helped with the heavy lifting, but all the technical stuff had thrown her- she was fine setting up the cabins for the crew, she didn't mind stocking the medical bay and the stables. She was banned from the engine room. And the bathroom.

"It was one time, will ya let it go?"

"No. I had to redo the plumbing."

"I didn't mean to!"

"I know that, but you're still banned." Leo patted her shoulder. "Why don't you go and see Piper?"

"Noo, 'cos she keeps tryna charmspeak me inta sleepin' 'n' it don't flamin' work."

"Since when did you say 'flamin'?"

"Ya must be rubbin' off on me, fire boy." She flicked him in the nose and he laughed, playfully shoving her away. She took this as her cue to go and yell at Shane. "Oy! Shane! Shane! _Shane_! Fuck's sake… SHANE!" She bellowed. Leo startled, spilling coffee down his front.

"_Wut_?"

"Shower! I can smell ya from the other end of Long Island!"

"It's fine, it ain't that bad!" At her glower, however, he tucked his nose into his shirt. Leo cracked up when he gagged. "On it." He wheezed. Louisa nodded once, marching off to deal with Heloise. Shane stumbled over to Leo, huffing and trying not to breathe through his nose. "That girl," he pointed vaguely in Louisa's direction, "is scary."

"I've noticed." Leo smiled. "But she's right, you do stink."

"Like you're any better." Shane elbowed him, grinning cheekily.

"GO 'N' HAVE A FUCKIN' NAP OR I'LL TAKE OUT YOUR FUCKIN' KNEE CAPS!"

"I'M GOING, I'M GOING! NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO BE SOLVED WITH VIOLENCE!"

"I'M GONNA COUNT TO THREE!" Shane and Leo glanced at each other. A heartbeat later, Heloise sprinted past. There was clatter somewhere behind her and Louisa muttering "Oops." Leo sighed. Shane hit him on the back in farewell and raced after their sister. Louisa returned two seconds after, swinging a large wrench.

"Um, where did you get that?"

"In this pile back there. On an unrelated note, somethin' went crash 'n' I didn't touch it."

"You just happened to be in the general vicinity." Leo guessed.

"Somethin' like that." She scratched at her chin. "Where's Nyssa at?"

"You're turning into a right mother hen." Leo pointed out. Louisa cut him a glare sidelong.

"'Scuse me?"

"Cluck cluck." He said, tucking his hands into his hips and flapping his arms. She spun the wrench in her hand, jutting an end under his chin.

"You shush. Go 'n' shower, ya smell like shit."

"I hope not literal shit."

"Knowin' you, it wouldn't surprise me."

"Given that statement, it'd be _your _fault if I did, because _you_ blew the toilets up." He smirked. She brandished the tool and he ducked. "OK, OK, I'm going, I'm going." Louisa watched him leave, patting the flat of the wrench on her palm.

"Lou?"

"Yeah?" She glanced round. "Aha, I was just gonna come find ya." Nyssa gave a sheepish smile. "You alright?"

"Yes. Thank you. I wanted to…" Nyssa trailed off. She started to speak again, her eyes worried. Louisa turned to face her fully, silently questioning her. Nyssa huffed, shook her head. "I'm just finishing off a few of the walls inside, did you want to help?"

"Do I get to hit things?"

"No."

"Seems borin', but OK. Lead the way."

Initially, they had worked well with harnesses that propelled them up and down. When that got a bit… tangled, the Hephaestus bunch came up with a new idea. They had built a large jungle gym that spanned the length and height of the ship, including ziplines and monkey bars and slides to various levels and the floor. And, courtesy of Leo, laminated signs of that 'Hang in there!' kitten were hidden about.

They reached the ladder, Louisa gestured for Nyssa to go first. She followed her up to the deck, and then down a level. Nyssa pointed them towards Annabeth's cabin. "I just needed someone to hold the last panel in place, but because you scared off most of my helpers-"

"Sorry not sorry."

"-I've elected you to help me."

"How generous." Louisa stuck her tongue out. Nyssa offered a half-smile. Unlike her siblings, she had more of a tolerance for Louisa and could stand her ground a little longer when it came to Louisa's clucking. Nyssa directed her to the last panel, just the corner of the adjoining wall. Louisa had to hold it down while Nyssa welded it into place.

"I'd have asked Leo, seeing as I can't burn him, but you sent him off too."

"Look, ya brothers smell 'n' ya sister ain't slept for three days."

"And when was the last time you slept, Lou?"

"Piper talked me inta it."

"When?"

"I dunno, what day are we on?"

"Thursday."

"Mm. About three Saturdays ago. I think." Louisa shrugged. Nyssa sighed. "It's not like I can help it, Percy's been knocked out somewhere 'n' ain't woken up yet, so I get the joy of insomnia." She muttered a few choice words. Nyssa said nothing, drawing the torch along the side of the panel. The heat blazed across Louisa's hands, as if she had thrown them into a kiln, but she stayed put. Percy had once told her that they were slightly fire-proof. Yes, they could burn. But it took a while. "I had telkhines throwing lava at me, Lou, _lava_!" She had responded with, "What the _fuck _are telkhines?"

Nyssa didn't speak again until she was satisfied the panel was in place.

"Your hands OK?"

"I'm good." Louisa held them up for her to see. Nyssa nodded once, picking at her lip. "You good? Do I have to get my whackin' tool back?"

"No, no. You're fine. I… I did want to ask you something, but I don't think it's my place."

"Well, that's confused 'n' intrigued me."

"Leo's a good kid." Nyssa said quickly, tone defensive.

"I… I know that?"

"Sorry, I meant… I meant I'm glad he's got you. I don't know much about his past, but I can tell when someone's not had many friends. Seen it all too often myself. I was worried about Leo when he first came along, he was too… well, _Leo_." She half-laughed. "I know Jason and Piper are floating about and I know Leo's going to be one of the Seven. I know he won't be on his own. But I worry he'll be lonely." She looked Louisa in the eye. "So, thank you. For looking after my brother. Well, all of them actually. Even I can't get Shane to take a shower."

"He stunk."

"He usually does." Nyssa agreed. Louisa held out her hand, curling it into a fist. Nyssa hesitated. But she obliged, bumping her fist on Louisa's. "Thanks, Lou."

"No probbles. Now, go 'n' get some food before I _really _get my whackin' tool back. _Proper_ food, no more PB 'n' J." She waved a finger in Nyssa's face warningly. Nyssa felt a laugh bubble in her throat, but thought better of letting it free.

"Yes ma'am."


	13. Chapter 13

Jason swung. Louisa side-stepped and smacked him in the shoulder with the flat of her blade. "Come on, Grace, I've met old ladies with more gusto than you." Jason clenched his jaw. He didn't admit why he was going easier on her.

Louisa was all but dead on her feet. She held her sword up, a tired determination in her face. However, she was swaying. Her feet kept shifting, unsteady. Her other arm was limp at her side and any attack or parry she did manage to throw his way seemed half-hearted and feeble.

Jason glanced past her. Piper was sat in the stands, Annabeth next to her. The blonde was frowning at some blueprints Leo had given her. Piper was watching the fight carefully. She sat in on most of these fights now, Louisa's 'style' fascinated her. Jason knew that was code for oogling over the daughter of Poseidon, but decided not to mention it. Piper had suggested to Jason once or twice about training with them, but Louisa was too quick for her the one time she _had_ made it into the ring. Within seconds, she had been disarmed, tackled and put a sword point.

But now…

A quick burst of annoyance in sea green and she swung at his head. Jason deflected, twisting his blade and disarmed her. She seemed stunned, arm falling to her side as she watched her sword clatter to the floor ten feet away. "How-?"

"Just like you taught me."

"I… I did?"

"Yeah." Jason lowered his sword a fraction. "You told me I fight too much like a dirty Roman."

"Be more like graceus scum." She half-laughed, rubbing at her eyes.

"Lou-"

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"I am." She stumbled a couple of steps, stopped. She swayed and then carried on, making a conscious effort to walk in a straighter line. Her sword handle slipped from her fingers twice before she managed to get a hold of it. In the stands, Piper nudged Annabeth.

"You're not." Jason repeated.

"So I'm a bit tired, ain't we all?" She threw her free hand up, but even this seemed to overbalance her. She staggered back, looking bewildered when she righted herself. She dug the point of her sword in the dirt and leant on the hilt. "I'm fine. Shut up or I'll gut you."

"On any other day, I wouldn't doubt that. But I don't think you could even take on Leo right now."

"That… that is offensive to Leo, the guy… he can swing a hammer, he…" Her voice caught and she blinked, shaking her head. She leant forward, Jason immediately reaching for her. "No, no." She waved him away. "I'm fine."

"You look like you're going to be sick."

"I'm _fine_." She took a breath, squaring her shoulders stubbornly. She forced herself to stand straight, lifting her sword. Her hold was weak, even the blade was shaking. Jason looked at the other two. They were making their way down, hurrying.

Louisa swung at him again, a backhand swing. Jason just stepped back, out of her reach. She swore at him. "Don't you-"

"Lou, you're not well. And don't say you're fine, you're clearly not." Piper and Annabeth had reached them now. Annabeth took Louisa by the elbow. Louisa snatched her arm away, both girls cried out. Annabeth waved her hand, looking pained. Louisa clutched her head, breathing ragged.

"What, what happened?" Piper demanded. Annabeth's fingers were red, burnt. "Lou!" Jason handed over a water bottle. Piper poured the water on Annabeth's fingers, trying to get Louisa's attention at the same time.

"Lou, are you OK?" Jason asked. She stammered incoherently. Jason didn't understand at first, but eventually realised she was babbling in Ancient Greek. "Lou." He prompted, reaching for her arm. She jerked away before he could touch her.

"No." She said fiercely. "Blondie, what'd ya do?"

"What did _I_ do? _You_ zapped _me_!"

"I didn't!" Louisa pressed the heels of her hands to her temples, eyes screwed shut. Images flashed through her mind, a jumbled mess of shadows and… fur? Was that… howling she heard?

Just as quickly as it started… it was gone. She gasped, eyes snapping open. This wasn't the view she remembered, even the lighting seemed different. Then she realised- she was lying on the arena floor. Annabeth and Piper stood over her. Jason had disappeared.

"Are you OK, what happened?" Piper asked.

"Jason's gone to get Will." Annabeth added. "You've been thrashing about for… an hour, almost. We couldn't move you. You kept zapping us." They held up their hands, both red and sore. Louisa stared at them. It was like something cold had slashed the fog in her brain, trying to flush it out with hundreds of thoughts that weren't her own.

"You, uh, kind of flooded the place." Piper looked around. She didn't know all the ins and outs of Louisa's powers, but water had erupted from the ground in dozens of geysers. And then those had melted in knee deep water that swirled around them. They could hardly move a few feet in any direction. They had been stuck for most of the hour. Louisa had thrashed about in the water, yelling in Latin and Greek, she stomped about, hitting at the water, pulling at it, as if looking for something. And then, about ten minutes ago, she had collapsed, disappearing under the water. They could move. Jason instantly sloshed his way out, the arena was draining with the doors open. Annabeth and Piper tried to sit Louisa up, tried to wake her, but every touch sent pulses of her energy through them.

"We're not built for the ocean, Lou." Annabeth said. "That green energy thing you can do, it stopped when you woke up, but didn't let us move you. What happened?" Louisa frowned at her. Her stomach twisted. "Oh no." Annabeth said. She sat Louisa up, turned her away. Louisa threw up just as Will and Jason arrived.

"Noice." Will remarked. "What happened?"

"We don't-" Piper started.

"Percy." Louisa croaked. Everyone froze. Annabeth's fingernails dug into Louisa's arm. "Percy." She said again, swallowing bile. "Wolves. Gorgons. Cheese 'n' Wieners. Hippie lady. Tiber. No Styx." She looked up at Jason. The arena see-sawed. "Reyna." She managed. Then she blacked out.

It was foggy. Warm. Dark, she could hardly see past arm's length. She could see something moving in the shadows. Many things. They seemed to slink about, weaving amongst greyed, crumbling ruins. Was that howling she heard?

A tingle squirreled down her spine and she whirled round, reaching for her watch. Her hand closed on her bare wrist. Her heart jumped to her throat.

"Who's there?" She called.

_It is not your turn, child. _Shadows swirled at the edge of her vision. From them, a wolf. Bigger than any wolf Louisa had seen, fur a deep russet. She raised her head, opening her eyes. Silver, glowing softly like a full moon. But it was not a warm look. Louisa started to speak, when the wolf looked at something past her. _My pack deems you worthy of my guidance, young hero. _Louisa frowned at her, turning without taking her eyes from the wolf. _Prove yourself, _she said. Louisa tore her eyes away from the she-wolf and her lungs short-circuited, _or we will destroy you. We do not tolerate weakness. Do you accept?_

"No…" Louisa said.

"I accept." Percy said.

"No!" Louisa surged forward, reaching for her brother. She was inches from him. The fog swirled around her and she tripped, falling onto grass. Screeching filled the air. She pushed herself up on wobbly arms. Percy sprinted past her, dirty, worn. His orange T-shirt was in tatters, the camp insignia had scrubbed off. He clutched his pen, glancing over his shoulder. Below them, two lines of traffic disappearing on the other side of the hill. "Percy!" She called, scrambling after him. "Percy, stay!" She went for her watch again, frantically looking for what was chasing him. She reached his side. He was faster. Looking at him, he had grown- taller, filled out. The wolves had taken him in and made him one of their own, his eyes had lost that cheeky sparkle.

"Special deal, Cheese 'n' Wieners! I promise only some of them are poisoned! Eurayle, I found him!"

"Get him, Stheno, get him! And for the love of Mother Earth, put that tray down!"

Percy skidded to a halt, breathing hard. Louisa did too, looking down a steep slope peppered with trees, emptying onto the side of the road. Percy studied the traffic, frowning at the hill.

"The tunnel." He said, eyes widening. He glanced back as the screeches got closer. Louisa, again, went for her watch, cursing at its absence. She looked around, watched the traffic zip along. Shadows swooped overhead, cackling. Percy sighed, looking back down the slope. Determination flamed in his eyes and she knew what he was thinking. He looked along the tunnel. Saw the maintenance door at the same she did, saw the two golden armoured kids standing outside.

"Oh gods. Percy!" She waved her hands in his face, but he didn't notice. "Percy, come on!" She tried hitting him in the chest, but her hands passed right through him. Instantly, the scene changed again, dissolving into blurs of colours. Percy was running through a tunnel, holding a hippie bag lady that was singing to herself in Latin. Ahead of him, ran one of the armoured kids, armed with a bow. Behind them, the tunnel seemed to be collapsing, dust clouds billowing around them on thunderous crashes.

The tunnel opened, they were running towards a river. The hippie lady giggled, her hands clamped around Percy's neck. "That's the Little Tiber," she said, "a Roman river. You will lose your iron skin, young hero, should you choose to cross." Percy looked like he wanted to drop this lady in the river and Louisa honestly couldn't blame him. But he crossed, set her down. Stheno and Eurayle came through, snatching up the archer. Percy threw his hands out and the water erupted into two giant fists. He caught the gorgons, dragged them into the water. The archer kid was carried safely back to shore and the sisters dissolved in the stream. Louisa saw the archer collect two vials from the waterside, but then the hippie lady glowed. In her place, Juno. Walking towards them, Reyna. And she did _not_ look happy.

Juno started to speak, but it wasn't her voice. Louisa could see that at once. The goddess addressed the gathering Romans, but her voice was Piper's- _WAKE UP_!

Louisa inhaled sharply and sat bolt upright, gasping for air. Piper lurched backward, nearly having lost her face in the sudden movement. Louisa ran her arm over her forehead, hid her face in her hands, wiped at her eyes. She was sweating, but shivering.

"Here." A hand thrust a glass of water in her face and she guzzled it down immediately, hands trembling on the glass. Annabeth studied her. Louisa got the feeling she was being X-rayed. She fumbled with the empty glass. Annabeth caught it and placed it to one side. "Are you OK?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"Percy's with the Romans." Annabeth's eyes widened.

"He woke up? Is he OK? What did you see? What _happened_?"

"Annabeth." Chiron's voice cut in, much to Louisa's relief. Annabeth took a step back, fighting back tears. Chiron looked to Piper, who had her arm around the blonde. Louisa wiped her face on the sheets and sighed. Chiron focused on her. "My dear, are you alright?"

"I'll… I'll be OK. I…"

"In your own time." He reassured, inclining his head. Louisa wiped at her face again. Piper refilled the glass and handed it back. Louisa was pleased to see her hand was steadier this time.

Piper was watching her carefully, like she was expecting Louisa to flood everything and pass out again. Annabeth was glaring at her, hands curling in and out of fists. So Louisa focused on the one less likely to treat her like a freak.

"Chiron, I saw Lupa first."

"Ah."

"Yeah." She told them everything, but didn't once look away from their mentor. The more she spoke, the more she felt Annabeth's glower burning holes in the side of her head. Any other day, she would picked at it, confronted Annabeth. But seeing her brother again… she felt drained. He had been _so close_. "So… yeah, he's now with the Romans." But as she said it, it didn't feel right. "Well, he was."

"_Was_?" Annabeth hissed. Louisa ignored her.

"I can sort of feel him again. Like he's come back on this twin radar thing. He _was_ at Camp Jupiter but… he feels far away. He's moved."

"Do you know where?" Chiron asked gently. Louisa shook her head. "OK. Thank you, Louisa. Get some rest."

"But-" Annabeth protested.

"My dear," Chiron's voice was soft, but firm, "let's talk outside. Piper, would you mind sitting with Louisa? If you need any help, just yell, we'll be next door." Piper nodded. "Thank you." Chiron smiled. He motioned for Annabeth to leave ahead of him, wheeling himself out. "Rest," he told Louisa, "you've done well." The door swung shut. Louisa sighed.

"Are you OK?" Piper asked, taking back the glass.

"I ain't _done well_. I flooded the arena, babbled nonsense 'n' passed out only ta see a brother I can't help."

"But at least you've _seen_ him. You got some answers, that's a start." Piper lay a hand on her arm. "And if he's awake now, maybe that means you can finally get some sleep."

"Ugh, that sounds so nice."

"You crash, Lou. I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks, Piper." Louisa held her fist up. Piper grinned and bumped it with her own. Louisa lay back down- flopped, really- and was asleep in seconds. Piper adjusted the covers around her. A soft knock at the door and Leo stuck his head in.

"I heard the loon was awake."

"_Was_." Piper put a finger to her lips. Leo slid in, sitting on the arm of her chair.

"Annabeth looks _pissed_." He breathed. Piper nodded and explained in low whispers. Leo fiddled with wires and other bits while he listened, giving a low whistle once she had finished. "Yeah, I get that. Glad she can sleep now though." He nodded at Louisa. "I was wondering how long it would be until she malfunctioned."

"She's not one of your inventions, Leo."

"What, you saying my inventions malfunction?"

"More often than not, yeah."

"I've decided, you're not welcome on my ship."

"Aw, I think the prophecy states otherwise."

"Poo-poo. My ship, my rules."


	14. Chapter 14

**Short chapter, sorry!**

* * *

"Hey, someone looks human!"

"That's offensive, we ain't human." Louisa slugged him in the arm. Leo laughed. "But I do feel less dead."

"You look less dead." He confirmed. "That was a compliment, don't hit me." He shook his head at her, smiling. "While _you_ were drooling away, _we_ are about ninety percent done."

"Has Shane had a shower? Chris brushed his teeth today? Did Heloise finish breakfast 'n' where's Nyssa?"

"Cluck cluck cluck." Leo smirked, getting elbowed in the ribs for it. "We're fine. Nyssa clucked while you were out. Shane actually smells pretty decent. For once." He added, grinning cheekily. "If my calculations are right, we'll be airborne in, say, ten days?"

"Ten days?"

"Give or take a few hours."

"Nice one, Valdez." She looked up at the Argo II. Leo stood straighter, pride swelling in his chest. "Did you install the hotdog dispenser though?"

"I've got magic plates that can summon any food you want."

"Nah, I want a proper, street vendor style, hotdog dispenser."

"I can kidnap a couple of street vendors for you. I've got my control panel just right, don't make me change it!" He whined. Louisa cooed mockingly, patting his cheek.

"OK, fine. I'll stick with magic plates."

"Aw, you're the best!" He brightened. "Would you like the grand tour?" He offered his arm. "For you, free of charge."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you. Race you to the top." She was gone before Leo could blink, scaling the jungle gym. He scrambled after her, but there was no _way_ he was parkouring his way to the deck. He didn't want to break his neck before the maiden voyage. She was talking to Festus about how slow he was when he finally caught up. "What kept you?"

"Stairs…" He gasped. She laughed. Leo's heart did a little tip-tap dance in his chest, felt his face warm. He passed a hand through his hair, checking for any sporadic flames.

She knew most of the layout anyway, but he talked her through all the little extras they had added in her absence. "Please don't blow the toilets up, but they now have seat-warmers! Three ply as well, you're welcome. And over here," he grabbed her arm, dragging her down the hall, "is my cabin, in case, ya know, you ever need a strapping, devilishly handsome hero."

"Who're ya bunkin' with then?"

"Oh, ha ha." Leo blew a raspberry at her. "Boys this side, girls that side. And, uh, Coach Hedge right here, because he insisted. I stocked it with Chuck Norris, Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee movies, so hopefully he'll be… less Coach." He shrugged. "I don't know, but apparently we need an adult chaperone? Something about teenagers being teenagers, I don't know." He shrugged again and she mimicked. "Ooh, I changed the hatch doors for the stable!" His hand closed around her wrist and she was led down to the very base of the ship. "Look look look!" He gestured wildly. He let go, jumping on the hatch doors. Louisa didn't understand at first. Leo pouted at her lack of enthusiasm, looked at his feet and went "Oh! No, it'll make more sense when we're travelling, but look." He held his hand out to her. She moved over to his side and realised she could see straight down.

"Glass."

"Yep!"

"That seems safe."

"Um, says the girl that fist-fought a Titan when she was nine."

"I knew that was gonna come back."

"Listen, I could drive a bulldozer over these things- and I have- and not even a scratch!" He jumped up and down a few times just to prove a point. "They won't open unless we want them too! Heck, you could get Festus jumping on this and they'll be like, nah man, no open sesame for you, ese!"

"'N' how sure are ya about that?"

"Um, extremely." He rolled his eyes and she slapped his arm.

"What if they smash?"

"Nope! These are even Lou-proof!"

"_How_?"

"Tiny, superheated bits of celestial bronze, superheated to go clear-ish, mixed in with the glass. We've been throwing all kinds of explosive shit at it and," he shook his head, "not a scratch. Not one. Shane broke _three_ chainsaws, two jackhammers, a digger _and_ about fifty-six mallets of varying sizes on this." He jumped again. "Not a scratch!" He declared victoriously. Louisa stomped her foot. Then the other one. Then she jumped too.

"Challenge accepted." She decided.

"Uh, no, I Lou-proofed it. Don't take that away from me."

"Make me a little bit then, I wanna try."

"Deal, because now I wanna know if you can too. Come see the mess hall! I added a ping-pong table!"


	15. Chapter 15

Louisa sat with Annabeth at dinnertime. Malcolm frowned at this. Louisa made a face at him and called Jason over. Chiron tutted, but let it slide. "Ship's near enough good to go. Gotta get everyone packed 'n' onboard, Leo said they've gotta run a few more checks 'n' stuff. Go in ten days."

"Ten days." Annabeth repeated. Louisa nodded, on her fourth slice of pizza. She half-expected Annabeth to say something else, but she remained quiet the rest of the meal. Malcolm quizzed Jason on Roman strategies, what the camp was like, how many demigods were there? Jason answered as best he could, tone carefully even.

"Don't worry, Jay," Louisa butted in, "he's just doin' his Athena thing. They like havin' plans. All the time. For everythin'."

"Plus, you need to know what you'll be up against. You don't want to show up in a Greek warship only for them to blow you out of the sky."

"Maybe we can get a message through to them." Jason said.

"Yes we can!" Leo slid onto the bench next to Louisa, shoulder bumping hers. "I've made this thing, you're gonna love it. No, not the kind of thing that'll incinerate your face, I fixed that bug. Honest." He added when Malcolm fixed a look of disbelief on him. "It's this scroll, yeah? But it comes up with a holographic image rather than text. Hold on…" He rummaged in his toolbelt, pulling out breath mints, nuts and bolts, a Mars bar- Louisa had that- a few screwdrivers and then the scroll. He rolled it out on the table. "I just did a few basic recordings, this _is_ a prototype." Lights flickered to life on the scroll. Leo's grinning image materialised from them. _Hola_, he said, _test message one! Jason, give me all your money! _

"No."

"You didn't even consider it."

"I'm broke."

"Same, my dude." Leo grinned, tapping the scroll.

_Test message two! I have nothing to report other than how awesome I am, we're nearly finished with this ship! Nyssa even _smiled_!_

"Hey!" Nyssa frowned at him from her table. Leo waved and cheekily blew her a kiss. He rolled the scroll back up and started clearing away the contents of his belt.

"So, yeah, I was thinking, like, hey Romans, don't shoot, we come in peace, we've got Jason, give us all your food, valuables and Percy and the other two of the Seven and we'll be on our way." He grinned. "Sounds about right, right?"

"Yes, Leo." Louisa replied flatly. Leo pouted at her, swiping a slice of pizza. She glowered at him, her current slice between her lips. Leo munched proudly on his prize.

"Oh, you're a dead man." Jason half-laughed.

"Good luck flying the ship without me, losers." Leo hopped up and scooted back to his table, the pizza triangle hanging from his mouth. He cheekily saluted Louisa- still murder-staring- and plonked himself next to Shane, freshly-showered-and-smelling-of-wild-berries Shane.

Louisa stopped Annabeth after dinner. Everyone else had filed back to their cabins or their evening activities, to the camp fire. Louisa herself had been about to head back to Cabin Three, gods know she needed the sleep, especially now that she could. But something seemed… off.

Yes, she had sat with Jason at his table every day since her return to Camp. But tonight… she _had_ to sit next to Annabeth. Yes, she was still tired and yes she wanted nothing more than to crash, but something was dragging her back. She _had_ to keep Annabeth in sight.

_What the hell_? She thought to herself, frowning at her hand on Annabeth's arm.

"Lou?" Annabeth wiggled her arm free. "Are you OK, do I need to get Will?"

"N-no, I'm fine. I…" She looked at Annabeth- maybe something about her would give her an answer. A tingle started in her fingers, spreading up her arm. "Oh shit." She said, staring at her hands. Annabeth's hands shot out, expecting her to pass out again. "No, no. Fuck's sake, Percy."

"What? What is it, is he OK?"

"The shithead."

"Lou! Is he OK?"

"Uh, yeah. I think so."

"That's not very reassuring."

"No, no, listen." Louisa grabbed Annabeth's hands. The tingle exploded into sparks up her arms, sending rivulets down her back. She felt a strange, stabbing sensation on her lower back, painless, but irritating. She let go of Annabeth's hands and it reduced to the tingling. She held her hands again and the sparks and stabbing returned. "Oh, this is fun."

"Whaaat are you doing?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Percy had the Achilles thing, yeah?"

"Yeah…?" Annabeth was leaning away from her, glancing around nervously. Louisa huffed.

"Hear me out. Where was his mortal spot?"

"His… his lower back." Louisa let go of one of her hands, touching her back on the stabbing sensation.

"There?" She asked, turning slightly so Annabeth could see.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because the bastard has amnesia 'n' the only thing he can remember is you." Annabeth's cheeks flooded scarlet and she drew her hands away, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Listen, the dipshit thought of you in the River Styx, _you _tied him to mortality."

"You… you said that got washed away though, you said he didn't have his invulnerability anymore."

"Yeah, I did. But he had it when he woke up. 'N' cos he did, he remembers you. 'N' now I have the overwhelmin' urge to tie you ta my wrist so I can keep an eye on you. Can ya do me a favour 'n', like, not do anythin' I would do until we've got him back?"

"I can take care of myself, Lou."

"Yeah, I know that. But I'm gettin' a headache 'cos he keeps thinkin' of you. Yes, very sweet, blah blah blah." Annabeth was positively crimson now, but she looked secretly pleased. "So _please_ don't do anythin' dumb, at least for the next ten days. Then Percy can deal with ya 'n' I can hibernate."

"Um…"

"It's _now_ a _thing_, shut up. I'm tired."

"OK, Lou. I'll… try not to do anything you would do."

"No, you won't _try_. You _won't_ do anythin' I'd do."

"Yes, Lou." Annabeth smiled. Louisa nodded once, took two steps away and then came back, groaning loudly and pulling at her hair. "You OK?" Annabeth asked, laughing nervously.

"No." Louisa grabbed her wrist. "I'm callin' sleepover."

"Lou, I-"

"Nuh-uh, you don't have this little whiny voice in ya head, _make sure Annabeth's OK, don't let Annabeth out of ya sight, Percy needs Annabeth, don't lose Annabeth. _So sleepover. Deal with it." She tipped her chin up stubbornly. Annabeth stayed quiet, letting Louisa pull her along. She was marched into Cabin Three, was told to help herself to any bunk. "Not that one." Louisa pointed up. "That's mine."

"I know, I… I _have_ been in here before."

"Just makin' sure." Louisa rummaged in her trunk, muttering to herself. She kept making faces and gesturing wildly- Annabeth assumed she was mimicking her brother.

_He remembered her. _Her heart did a little can-can through her ribs. She turned away so Louisa couldn't see her tears. They were happy tears, bittersweet. All this time they had lost, all these months… they weren't going to get that time back.

But _he remembered her_. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing, _he remembered her_ and if he did need her, like Louisa had said, he was going to come back to her. Her Seaweed Brain was coming back to _her_.

She opened Percy's trunk, pulling out one of his T-shirts. She wore that to bed that night. And she picked his bunk, listening to the waves, breathing in the scent of the ocean, of _him_, until she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Annabeth was quite glad Louisa had decided to be her bodyguard. Not because she needed a bodyguard or because Louisa was being a particularly good one- except for when she got rid of the spider on Annabeth's pillow- but because she was had a connection to Percy. It was a bit hard going, Louisa didn't know what her brother was up to every single time Annabeth asked and made that _very clear_.

"Nothin's changed in the last five minutes, Blondie. I don't know what ta tell ya. He's on a boat somewhere."

"A boat?"

"Yeah. Little thing. The Romans ain't go much of a navy- they don't really like Dad."

"Do you know where he's going?"

"No." Annabeth sighed. Louisa held her arms up, sticking her leg out.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, ya clearly want me ta tune inta him, so maybe if I wave my arms about, it'll help."

"_How_?"

"Antenna, yo."

"Oh for…" Annabeth found herself laughing. Louisa dropped her arms, put her foot down. "You really are Seaweed Brain the sequel."

"Wow, an honour." She replied flatly. She tipped her head to one side. "Schist."

"Excuse me?"

"Big pile of schist. What's a karpoi? Ooh, d'ya think the antenna thing worked?" She held her arms up again, tilting them this way and that like a child playing airplanes. "What's a karpoi, Beth?"

"A grain spirit." Louisa spun on the spot, standing on one leg. Annabeth caught her by the hand when she came back. "Lou, what-?"

"Oh, I don't see anythin'. I just got 'big pile of schist' 'n' 'karpoi'. I think he's got a lighter though."

"Percy?"

"Yeah, I feel…" She lowered her right hand, frowning at it. Her thumb flicked at an imaginary lighter and she huffed. "I can sort of feel the heat from one? Does that make sense?"

"You're twins of _Poseidon_, of course it doesn't make sense!"

"Huh. Well, I'm gonna go back to antennarin'." She set about pacing the Athena cabin, now making airplane noises. She spun and hopped and flourished her arms, tipping them this way and that, sometimes leaning into whichever way she tipped. Annabeth watched her at first, let a few minutes pass. She was about to start reading again when Louisa tripped on a chair, sprawling over the seat and getting her foot stuck on the edge. "Ow."

"You walked past that _eight times_."

"I didn't see it this time." She muttered. Annabeth helped her up, sitting her on the chair when she saw how pale she was. Louisa smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was trembling, swaying slightly on the seat. Annabeth quickly put a hand to her forehead, testing her temperature. "What now?" Louisa groaned.

"You're all sweaty." Annabeth wiped her hand on Louisa's sleeve. "And you're warm again."

"Oh fuck off. Percy, I swear, if ya've got yaself into some shit, I'm gonna-" Her sentence broke off, she leant forward in her seat, complaining wordlessly. Annabeth knelt, hands on her shoulders. She was shaking all over, a thin sheen of sweat over her skin. Her eyes were shut, breathing laboured. "Blondie… it's Polly-Boats."

"Who?"

"Polly-Boats." Louisa shook her head. "Giant bane. Of Dad."

"You call him _Polly-Boats_?"

"He hates it." Louisa managed a small smile. Annabeth's mind was firing a ton of questions, some of which Louisa seemed to pick up on. "I've met him twice… both times ta… help Dad kick him back inta Tartarus. First time… first time I met him… he… was not happy I was there 'n'… he has this weird effect on me… 'n' Percy too, I guess…" She motioned vaguely at herself. "Fun times. Wasn't so bad the… second time… but Percy ain't… seen him before, so… yay…"

"Should I get Will? Chiron?"

"No, it'll… it's OK."

"But what if this… _Polly-Boats_ gets Percy?" Louisa shook her head. Her eyes were tightly shut, she was biting down on her thumb. "Are you seeing something?"

"There's… Polly-Boats 'n'… Cyclopes, some… other monsters. Percy's hidin'. There's… a rainbow?" She fell quiet, her head on Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth wanted to press, ask more, but she knew it would be fruitless.

Louisa seemed to come around about ten minutes later. She sat up, groggy, but cooler, making a face. "Ugh, what is that?" She stuck her tongue out, shaking her head, a look of disgust turning her mouth down.

"What?"

"I don't know… what he's had. It's made him feel better but it's _nasty_." Annabeth gave a nervous laugh.

"He's OK?"

"Yeah. Wheat germ. Gross." She coughed, sticking her fingers in her mouth as if to scrape the taste out. Annabeth put her hand on Louisa's knee, pushing herself up. She opened her trunk at the foot of her bunk.

"Secret stash," she said, pulling out a pack of Mars bars, "don't tell Malcolm." She threw one to Louisa.

"You _do_ have perks!" Louisa teased, tearing the wrapper off. She broke the bar down in a few bites, shoving the chocolate in her mouth.

"You're like a hamster." Annabeth laughed, puffing her cheeks out. Louisa made a rude hand gesture. It took her a minute or so to get through her mouthful.

"I can still taste wheat germ."

"You're not having _all_ my chocolate."

"Well, I ain't antennarin' then."


	17. Chapter 17

Courtesy of bodyguard Louisa, Annabeth wasn't even allowed to go to the bathroom on her own. Louisa hated it. "Don't get me wrong, Blondie, I get why Percy likes ya, but you ain't my type 'n' I've got other things I wanna do than tailin' you all day."

"Well, you could-"

"Did I not mention that whiny voice?" She dug a finger into her temple. "I get two feet from ya 'n' it starts again. 'N' if ya ask me if I'm hallicunatin' or some shit, I'm gonna- I'm gonna- FUCK!" Annabeth's eyes widened. "I can't even say what I'm gonna do, 'cos this!" She jabbed her head again. "This is like _noo precious Annabeth, don't hurt Annabeth, need Annabeth, _fuckin' Annabeth."

"Um, that's me."

"Yeah, _I know_. I've heard your name so many times, I don't even think it's right now."

"Well then, this is going to be fun."

"We have very different definitions of fun." Louisa grumbled. Annabeth hummed in agreement. "Look, I wanna go 'n' kick the Apollo cabin's ass at basketball. You wanna play?"

"I'll sit to the side. I want to read up on the Romans a bit more before we go."

"Nerd. I swear if Jerry starts moanin' again-"

"You've named it Jerry."

"Yes, I've named it Jerry. Don't laugh."

"I'm not."

"Fuckin' liar."

Jerry was quiet throughout the basketball game. Louisa played two-on-two, Will on her team, Kayla and Austin on the other team. She was the smallest of the four, but that worked for her. Annabeth looked up from her book every so often. Louisa had the habit of popping up at her opponent's elbow and snatching the ball, she scored most of her shots, most of which were three-pointers from various parts of the court. Will was beaming, his siblings less enthusiastic.

"Yes, Lou, we got this!"

"Hey, I've done most of the work!"

"I'm here for moral support!" Will threw the ball her way and she scored again, half court. Austin looked ready to curse her with rhyming couplets. Louisa blew a raspberry at him. Kayla retrieved the ball, bouncing it distractedly.

Annabeth shook her head, returning to her page. She got through a couple more chapters, listening to Louisa and Will laughing, the ball bouncing on the tarmac, Austin swearing profusely, Kayla wanting to switch teams, boys against girls! Louisa liked that idea, the scores were reset and they played again. Louisa cackled quite a few times and Annabeth found herself smiling. Louisa was nothing like her brother, but sometimes, _sometimes,_ something would slip through and Annabeth's immediate thought would be _Percy._

"I don't like this!" Will declared. He had spent over an hour on the winning team. Twenty minutes on the losing team and he was suddenly losing faith in the game. Kayla, on the other hand, was lapping it up. She bounce-passed the ball to Louisa, who grinned lopsidedly. Again, _Percy_.

Louisa readied the ball to throw. Austin held his hands up, thoroughly defeated.

Annabeth looked down, turning her page. The ball hit the floor, Austin swore. A cold feeling swept over her skin and Annabeth's head snapped up.

"Lou!" She cried, throwing aside her book. Louisa was on her hands and knees, retching. The Apollo siblings were already at her side. Will had Kayla run for their kits. "What happened?"

"No idea." Austin shook his head, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Hey, if this is some trick to get us to stop being sore losers, we don't like it." Louisa shook her head, arms shaking. Will felt her forehead, biting his lip as worry creased his brow.

"She's burning up." Louisa groaned, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Kayla reappeared, stumbling to a halt behind her brothers, trainers smacking the tarmac. She dropped a kit in Will's arms, shoved a bucket under Louisa, just in time. Will rummaged in his bag, bringing out a small bag and a syringe. He bit the shrink wrap of it, tearing it off with his teeth. Austin retrieved a tiny vial from the little bag, passing it to his brother.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked.

"Hopefully something to bring her temperature down."

"No, no…" Louisa tried waving them away, shaking her head. Annabeth felt her forehead too. This was no fever.

"Lou, hold still." Will advised. Louisa groaned, didn't obey. Austin had to hug her from behind. "I know, I know," Will said softly, tying a cord around Louisa's upper arm, "you don't like needles, you've told me thousands of times." He flicked the veins of her inner elbow. She strained against Austin, Kayla and Annabeth had to hold her legs still. Annabeth was staring at her again, eyes furiously studying her face. Louisa blinked and shook her head, stomach churning. White hot acid seemed to scorch her throat, searing through her veins. Will slid the needle in, watching Louisa carefully.

Louisa screwed her eyes shut, a trickle of sweat sliding down the side of her nose. Kayla let her leg go, producing cloths and a bottle of water. She pressed a damp cloth to Louisa's forehead moments later, singing quietly to herself. A soft buzzing filled Louisa's ears and she opened her eyes blearily.

"He's a dipshit." She said. Then she slumped in Austin's arms.

Once again, she saw Percy. He was sat at a picnic table piled high with food. Opposite him, someone was dissolving, leaving behind a filthy bathrobe, some bunny slippers and a weed-whacker.

"Percy!" Louisa called. Two kids grabbed his arms. Percy lifted his head and smiled at them. She recognised the boy, the archer Percy had saved from the gorgons. But it was the girl that threw her. A small girl, no older than thirteen, fourteen. Dark-skinned, golden-brown hair. This was the girl she had seen sparring with Piper.

"I'm OK." Percy smiled. "I'm OK."

"That was really risky, Percy!" The girl chided. "How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't."

"Please don't do something like that again." The boy said, looking queasy. "That was really stupid."

"Brave!" The girl corrected. "No, no. Stupid. And brave. My gods, you're insane."

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if that's not the first time I've heard that." Percy rubbed at his face. "Hey, did he leave the answer?" The girl drew her sword, a _spatha_, and poked the bathrobe. From the pocket, she drew a small piece of paper.

Louisa woke, once again, in the infirmary. She swore loudly, pulling on her hair. The door opened and Will appeared above her.

"I hate this place." She told him. He helped her sit up, feeling her forehead.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. _Again_. I'm gonna kill him, I swear, I'm gonna rip his arm off 'n' beat him with it."

"Percy?"

"Fuckin' idiot." She confirmed, groaning. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Outside. Whoa, no, stay sitting."

"No, I'm fine. Honest. I'm just pickin' up on Percy's stupid." Will didn't seem to believe her, holding her arm as she walked across the room. She leaned on the door frame, peering out to see Annabeth talking to Austin. "Blondie." She said.

"Lou! Oh thank gods."

"We gotta stop meetin' like this. Spoiler alert, I'm gonna kill my brother."

"No, no killing your brother."

"Hey, if you had a magic connection to a twin brother ya met a few months ago 'n' then he disappeared for a while 'n' left you with insomnia 'n' _then_ decided to saunter off somewhere 'n' drink gorgon's blood, you'd wanna kill him too."

"He… he did _what_?"

"Gorgon's blood."

"Oh my gods."

"Yeah, you're datin' that."

"You're _related_ to that."

"I fuckin' noticed! D'ya have any idea how painful gorgon's blood is?"

"_Why _did he drink it?"

"I don't know! I think he was out-drinkin' a bathrobe or somethin', I don't know! Don't look at me like that, I told you he was a dipshit!" She huffed. "On the plus side, there's these other two kids with him 'n' they're callin' him stupid too. Brave 'n' stupid, one of those is right." She turned to Will. "Reserve that spot for me," she pointed at infirmary bed, "if he keeps this shit up, I'm gonna be here more often."

"Oh, I can't wait." Will grimaced.

"Highlight of your life, fuck off." She rubbed at her head. "Brothers suck. I'm gonna kill him."

"No, Lou."

"Yes, Lou."

"Gods above, you're impertinent."

"I don't _fuckin'_ know what that means! Now can I _please_ get a new brother, preferably one that doesn't try ta kill himself every five fuckin' seconds!"


	18. Chapter 18

The next time Louisa got a reading from her brother was at dinner time the next day. She swiped a sausage into the fire, glowering at the flames. Except, it wasn't the fire in front of her she saw, but dozens upon dozens of them, surrounding an old style mansion. Around each fire, great hulking bodies shoved and belched and stoked their flames. She hadn't picked up anything from him for just over a day, so she figured it was about time something stupid came up.

She couldn't make out many details of the smaller fires or the figures crowding them. To her left, she heard a boy's voice ask _What are those things_? From her own mouth, she said "Canadians." But in her mind, she heard Percy.

"Um, Lou…" A hand on her shoulder and the image snapped away. Louisa was sat on the floor by the brazier, her dinner scattered and the plate in her hands, like a steering wheel. Lou Ellen was crouching before her. "Please tell me you've not gone and _completely_ lost the plot? What's this about Canadians?"

"I don't know." Louisa sighed. Lou Ellen gripped her arm and helped her to her feet. At least she wasn't passing out again.

"Is Percy doing something stupid?"

"Most likely." Louisa grumbled. Lou Ellen half-smiled, trying to clamp her amusement down. Annabeth appeared, concerned. Louisa figured where the majority of that concern lay, gently pulling her arm from Lou Ellen's hold. "Canadians." She told her. Surprise and then confusion. And then Annabeth started laughing.

"Laistrygonian giants."

"_Why_ is he callin' 'em _Canadians_?"

"Because I told him that."

"You're makin' this very hard for me, Blondie."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

* * *

Lunchtime the next day, an IM popped up in the Poseidon cabin. Louisa yelped, falling backwards of her bunk. Annabeth sat up quickly at the thud, but was distracted by "Sally?"

"Lou, are you OK?" From somewhere past the beds, Louisa's hand came up, giving a groggy thumbs up. Annabeth moved around the IM, glancing over her shoulder as Louisa's hand fell back down. Sally bit her thumb.

"I'm _fine_." Louisa said. "I've had worse. Ya'll carry on, I can't be bothered ta get up." She waved them away, sighing. When they didn't say anything, she put her feet up on the lower bunk, crossing them at the ankles. Sally looked dubious but turned to Annabeth all the same.

"I… had a missed call from Percy. He left a message."

"_What_?"

"Tell me the dipshit apologised for the gorgon's blood!"

"Lou!" Annabeth hissed, clenching her fists. Sally's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"_What_ gorgon's blood?"

"Uh, bad connection." Louisa decided, proceeding to make static noises. "Goin' through a tunnel, can't talk-"

"Shut _up_, Lou." Annabeth warned. Louisa fell silent. She looked back at Sally, offering a sheepish smile. Sally fixed her with a stern look, jaw bunching. Annabeth realised that the twins' stubbornness couldn't _all_ be blamed on Poseidon. She started talking, ignoring Louisa shushing her loudly in the background. She told Sally everything. Sally already knew about the Romans and the Jason-Percy swap, but Annabeth hadn't wanted to tell her about the amnesia or the giants or the gorgon's blood.

Now she did. Sally's expression was near murderous, but she didn't say a single word until Annabeth was done.

"Louisa." She called stiffly.

"Leave a message aft-"

"_Louisa_." Annabeth flinched. Louisa sat up, peeking over the lower bunk.

"It's not my fault he's an idiot."

"You _promised_ me you'd tell me if you got _anything_ from him."

"Ya didn't say nothin' 'bout waterin' it down though, Mam." Sally glowered and Louisa ducked behind the bed again, pulling the sheets from it. She re-emerged a few seconds later, the blankets over her head, only her eyes visible. Annabeth couldn't look Sally in the eye, focusing on the sea instead. "Sorry, Mam." Louisa said quietly.

Sally fumed at them for a moment, the silence near deafening. After what felt like decades, she sighed.

"Percy called last night," she said, a tremble weakening the sternness in her tone, "told me he was OK. Said he was sorry. Hold on." She disappeared from view; they could hear her sniffing. A moment later, they heard Percy's voice. Annabeth choked on a sob, hands flying over her mouth. Louisa sat up straighter.

"Mom." He said softly. "Hey, I'm… alive. Hera put me to sleep for a while and then she took my memory and…" He faltered. "Anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm on a quest-" He stopped again. "I'll make it home," he continued quickly, "I promise. Love you." There was a click. Sally returned, wiping her eyes.

"So now," she stared her daughter down, "I want to know _straight away_ if you get anything."

"How about now?" Louisa mumbled.

"What?" Sally demanded. Louisa threw her blanket off, holding up her arms. "Oh my gods." Deep, purple bruises encircled her wrists. "What-?"

"Claws." Louisa said gruffly. "Big hurty sharp claws." She shook her head. "I don't know." She held her hands out. Water rushed past Annabeth, melding over Louisa's hands and lower arms like very large oven mitts. She sighed in relief, dropping her arms and head onto the bunk. "Permission to kill him when he's back?"

"No." The other two denied simultaneously. "What's causing them?" Sally asked.

"Big hurty sharp claws." Louisa repeated.

"And who do the claws belong to, Louisa?" Sally said carefully. Louisa looked up, frowning.

"I don't like your tone, Mam. 'N' I don't know what, but they can fly. I ain't antennarin'."

"She's not _what _now, sorry?" Sally shot a questioning look at Annabeth.

"Antennaring. She waves her arms and jumps around, thinks it might help get a better 'signal'." She air-quoted.

"I hate it." Louisa confirmed. Sally bit her lip. "I promise not ta kill him before you do."

"That sounds unlikely."

"I can promise I'll do my best not ta kill him before you do."

"That's more like it."


	19. Chapter 19

**Only a couple more chapters and I can start posting the MoA rewrite! That one is LONGER**

* * *

Louisa sat next to Annabeth at the camp fire that night, arms still sore and bruised. Leo sat on her other side, Jason and Piper next to him. Will and Kayla were two seats behind her- she could feel their medical stares on the back of her head as she roasted marshmallows, chin propped on her hand. Annabeth was updating the others on Percy, starting with a warning about the giant 'Polly-Boats'.

"Polly-Boats?" Chiron repeated.

"Yeah," Louisa said, bored, "he's an ass."

"Do you mean… the giant, Poseidon's bane?"

"Yep. Fun fact 'bout giants, people- ya need a god 'n' a demigod ta kill 'em. 'N' great-grandma Gaea," she stomped her foot twice on the floor, glaring at the dirt, "wants to bring 'em all back up from Tartarus, ain't that fun?"

"So, what do we do?" Clarisse leant forward in her seat. "Shore up defences? More training? More armour?"

"More gods." Louisa muttered. "At least more gods willin' ta help 'n' not get all picky 'bout needin' their kids." Thunder boomed overhead. "Fuck off." She told it, drawing her marshmallow stick from the flames. She offered one to Leo, shoving two in her mouth. She could still taste wheat germ. _Why did the wheat germ linger 'n' not the gorgon's blood_? "How 'bout we go 'n' capture some? Don't have ta be a major god." She shrugged.

"We're not kidnapping immortals." Chiron said firmly. "It could do more harm than good."

"Suit yaself." She huffed. Annabeth started to speak again, trying to boost morale. Louisa started to panic. She had breathed out, but why couldn't she breathe _in_?

Her stick fell from her grasp.

"Lou?" Leo shook her shoulder. Silence fell around the campers, the flames dying to a deep purple. Annabeth took a hold of Louisa's other shoulder. Louisa put her hands to her throat, rasping. "Lou, breathe." She managed to glare at him, like _what the fuck do ya think I'm tryin' ta do?_

Will and his siblings appeared, shooing the others away. Louisa choked, eyes swimming with tears. Her lungs seemed to be contracting, they refused anything else. Their words became muffled, distant. Someone pulled her hands away, someone else started feeling her neck, tipping her head back, fingers on her chin. Shadows prickled the edges of her vision. She felt the world slip around her, something hard hit her back.

She gasped, choked.

"Oh thank gods!" Will beamed, gripping her hand. Louisa inhaled in short, shallow gasps. Everything was spinning, her lungs were flailing and berating her for depriving them. She was lying in the dirt, having fallen off the log, her lower legs propped up on it. Nobody helped her sit up, which she was grateful for. Will and Kayla leant over her, Kayla with a stethoscope. A cold patch hit Louisa's chest and she jerked.

"Keep still." Kayla said, a hand firm on Louisa's shoulder. "I'm trying to listen to your lungs." Louisa lay still. Gradually, her breathing evened out. Kayla shook her head, pulling the stethoscope from her ears. "Clear." She reported.

"Percy." Louisa growled.

"What's he done now?" Will asked.

"Don't know. But if _he_ kills _me_ before _I_ can kill _him_, I'm gonna be _one pissed off ghost_." Will, still holding her hand, helped her back into her seat. Leo appeared quick as flash, hugging her tightly. "I'm OK." She patted his back and he let go, relieved smile in place, hand on her knee.

"Permission to throw Percy overboard when he gets back?"

"Granted." Louisa nodded.

"Not granted!" Annabeth protested. "What happened that time?" Louisa's expression deadpanned and she threw her arms out to either side, waving them in circles. Annabeth scowled, turning away. Louisa bounced a marshmallow off the back of her head. The blonde whipped round, fists clenching. The flames turned black. "I'm doin' the _best I can_, Blondie, I ain't fuckin' _psychic_!" Chiron stomped his hoof, getting between them.

"I understand you're both worried, but the twins' connection is tentative at the best of times. And after months of separation, it's likely it has weakened too. However, I don't think Percy would appreciate his sister and his girlfriend tearing each other's throats out in his absence." He fixed them both with a pointed look. Annabeth sighed, folding her arms over her chest. Louisa said nothing. "Is there anything else we need to know about, besides 'Polly-Boats'?"

"Well, there's the wheat germ, a bathrobe 'n' gorgon's blood, a bunch of angry Canadians, Percy rang Mam, I've got bruises from big hurty sharp claws that won't heal 'n' nearly suffocated a minute ago."

"Literally none of that makes any sense." Lou Ellen said, baffled.

"I'd say join the club, but I don't recommend the first-hand experience."

"Yeah, it doesn't sound all the great." Lou Ellen made a face, somewhere between sympathy and mock-consideration.

"I'm open for suggestions."

"Murder."

"No, not murder!" Annabeth cut back in, glowering round to find the source of the suggestion.

"Does sound temptin'…" Louisa mused, tapping a finger on her chin.

"I can rewire his brain." Leo offered, a screwdriver in hand.

"Oh no you don't," Will flicked the back of his head, "you stay _away_ from non-machines."

"Organic lifeforms." Leo corrected, making a face over his shoulder at him. "And why is it so hard for a guy to make one, itsy-bitsy slightly cyborg-ish demigod?"

"Because that itsy-bitsy slightly cyborg-ish demigod could blow up in spectacular fashion like some of your other 'inventions'."

"Piper, I swear, if those were air quotes…"

"Oh no, never."

"I've got a lower explosion rate now anyway! Right, Lou?"

"Yeah, but I think the spontaneous combustion has gone up a bit."

"Not helping, Lou."

"Was I supposed ta?" General bickering broke out. Chiron tried for quiet, but upon seeing the flames lighten and grow, he decided to stay out of it. Even Annabeth seemed to calm a little as playful arguments scattered around her. He was silently amused at the sight of Leo's hand still worriedly perched on Louisa's knee. Neither of them seemed to notice though, debating his disasters and fiery habits.


	20. Chapter 20

Louisa lay awake that night. Annabeth had apologised to Louisa for her burst of temper and had stayed rather subdued around Louisa for the rest of the evening. She now sat at the end of the pier while Louisa talked to Sally.

"'N' I nearly _died_, Mam, I think I deserve to kill him. Just a bit, ya know?"

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"No." Sally laughed. "I know he's a pain, I've been dealing with him longer than you have."

"But ya don't have this weird link thingy."

"You've not had that all your life though."

"Don't half feel like it. Can I _at least_ groin kick him? Please?" Louisa clamped her hands together, giving her best innocent, hard-done-by look. Sally sighed, trying not to smile.

"No."

"I'm tellin' Mom."

"She'll tell you the same thing."

"Nah, she loves me." Louisa waved it off. "She'll understand a groin-kickin'."

"Oh really?" Sally challenged. Louisa nodded once. Sally leant back, calling over her shoulder. "Jessica! Your daughter wants to ask you something!" Louisa heard grumbling in the background and then Jessica appeared, budging Sally with her hip to sit in view too.

"What?" She demanded.

"Mam won't let me kill Percy, so I asked if I could groin kick him?"

"No."

"Well, that's just confirmed my theory. Ya'll conspirin' against me."

"Yes." Jessica nodded. Louisa looked from one to the other, a slow deadpan souring her features. "Aw, poor baby boo." Jessica cooed, smiling a split second later. She blew Louisa a kiss. "Behave!" And the message was cut. Louisa stared at the spot where it had vanished in disbelief.

"ANNABETH!" She called, stomping outside. "They just hung up on me!"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anythin'," Louisa huffed, dropping to sit next to Annabeth, "I only asked if I could groin kick Percy." The blonde gave a soft laugh. "Would ya let me groin kick him?"

"Only if I can go first."

"Ay, I knew I kept ya round for a reason."

"Other than Jerry?" Annabeth asked.

"Eh, there had ta be somethin' 'bout ya." They fist bumped. Louisa swung her legs, rocking slightly. Annabeth folded her hands in her lap. A crescent moon hung over head, a few stars glittering faintly.

"Grover's always complaining about the stars." Annabeth remarked casually. "Says us humans pollute the sky too much. That's why we can't see most of them."

"Humans pollute the sea too much." Louisa muttered.

"Does it affect you?"

"Sometimes. If I swim through a particularly bad bit, I can get ill. I've lost count of how many turtles 'n' dolphins 'n' hippocampi 'n' whales 'n' more I've found trapped, hurt, dead. I did sink a few harpoon ships though," she brightened at that, "got Dad to sink some others." Louisa held her hand out. There was a distant splash and a something zipped towards them. It landed in Louisa's hand with a damp smack. A crushed, filthy plastic bottle, seaweed entangled around the neck. "I also have a habit of pullin' up all this shit 'n' dumpin' it on rich people."

"Sounds productive."

"It's relaxin'." Louisa stuck her tongue out. She set the bottle down to her side and sighed. "D'ya think I could come too? On the ship?"

"I think Leo might have a meltdown if you didn't. What's going on with you two anyway?"

"What'd ya mean?"

"I mean…" Annabeth swung her legs too, thinking how best to word this. "You're pretty close, you two."

"Yeeeaah? He did make me second-in-command of the Argo II." Annabeth started to speak, then thought better of it.

"Nevermind. I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night."

Annabeth fell asleep relatively quickly. Louisa lay awake, feeling worn, but alert. She timed her breathing with the lull and drag of the waves. The cabin was cool, a breeze brushed through the back doorway. Annabeth muttered in her sleep, curling into a ball.

Three days until launch, once the sun came up. Louisa kicked the blankets from her legs, giving the ceiling a disappointed look. Maybe that's why she was so restless. She rolled, pushing herself up on her arms only to flop down on her front and smush her face in the pillow. The bruises on her arms ached. She grumbled a few insults to Percy into the pillow, _stupid dipshit hero boy. _

She gave it another few minutes, finally realised sleep was not her friend tonight. She rolled, over the edge, landing on her feet with hardly a sound. Annabeth didn't even stir. Louisa grabbed her sneakers, slipping them on as she hopped out the door. As soon as her feet left Cabin Three's porch, a harpy screeched. She sprinted across the green. Jerry yelled at her, _Annabeth is alone, go back to Annabeth!_ Louisa told him to shut up and kept going. More harpies joined the screeching. She hit the woods, flat out running now. A grin spread across her face of its own accord, the trees seemed to blur around her. It felt like her feet hardly touched the floor, she just kept going. A few twigs snagged her hair, some bushes at her sides and legs. She almost ran past Bunker Nine.

Leo was sitting outside, humming to himself. When Louisa backtracked, he was sitting up, hand over heart, spooked. He blinked at her, gaping. It took him a moment and then;

"Oh, it's you!"

"Hi." Louisa grinned.

"Do… do you often go for runs in the forest in your jammies?"

"I needed ta get out." She shrugged. "Figured I'd find ya here." He held his hands up, smiling guiltily. _Annabeth is unguarded!_ Jerry shrieked. She plopped down next to Leo. The harpies sounded further away now, still mad. Neither said anything. Leo was unusually still, watching the leafy canopy overhead. They sat with their backs to the rockface, him with his legs straight out, her with her knees bent, arms draped lazily on top.

"If you had one wish," Leo said lightly, "for any one thing, what would it be?"

"Anythin'?" She saw him nod in her peripheral. "I dunno, that hotdog dispenser would've been pretty great." He gave a soft laugh. "You?"

"I… I'm torn." He sighed. "I wish Mami could've seen this." He gestured vaguely behind him. "She would've loved it." Louisa nodded in agreement, picking up a twig. She twirled it in her fingers, brandished it like a wand.

"What's the other thing?"

"A lot less likely."

"How come? What is it?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" He grimaced slightly at her. Louisa replied similarly.

"I'll do my best." She decided. He laughed half-heartedly, airily.

"I expected as much." He looked back at the trees. "I wish for normality."

"You? Normal?"

"It shocked me too. As much as I enjoy nearly dying every time I leave camp and as much as I'm looking forward to going to Greece to not wake great-great-grandma Dirt-Face, I just want… normal. Once it's all done."

"Normal… like what?"

"Like… a little apartment somewhere. With somewhere I can build and blow things up." He paused. Louisa threw her stick. "Stop me if I sound corny, but I'd love my own little family." His voice was wistful, heavy. Louisa looked over at him. "I know what you're gonna say, I know I've got family here, but… I- I want _more_."

"Like… tiny Leo's?"

"Yeah. Yeah, like tiny Leo's."

"That sounds healthy." Louisa remarked. Leo nudged her, shaking his head.

"I know it's stupid, but-"

"Nah. Not stupid. Ya should've heard Percy ramblin' on 'bout Annabeth."

"Oh, what'd he say?"

"Let's just say he's got high hopes for their future." Louisa shrugged, poking at the dirt. Leo imagined she was poking Gaea in the eye; he found that rather amusing. "What're ya thinkin', Valdez?" He hummed unhelpfully. If he told her what he was _really_ thinking, she might get her stick back and poke _him_ in the eye- and worse.

"I'm just hoping my ship flies." He lied. She snapped round to glare at him. Leo cracked up, getting slugged in the arm for it. She called him a handful of unsavoury things and he apologised, covering his head and mock-pleading for mercy. "OK, OK, I promise, if it doesn't fly, you've got full permission to tip me off starboard."

"Nah, we're gonna riot." She hit him once more for good measure. Leo rubbed his arm, pouting, but he didn't honestly expect any sympathy from her. He started to say something else when they heard the harpies. He jumped up, offering her his hand. She took it, he opened the Bunker and they slipped inside. They could hear the harpies scuffling about outside and wailing.

"Sounds like you're in trouble."

"When ain't I?"

"Makes two of us." He grinned lopsidedly. They listened to the harpies, breathing a sigh of relief when they went away. Leo lit his hand on fire, the flames casting a soft glow over them. "Are we going to have to camp out 'til morning again?"

"You scared of a couple of harpies?" She teased.

"No. I've got a feeling we're going to see _a lot _of monsters on our travels, so the less I have to deal with now, the better."

"Of course, of course." She agreed, eyes glittering mischievously. Leo blew a raspberry at her. She blew one back. "Have ya still got food in here?" She stepped away, jolting back to him a second later. Leo's fire spluttered, panic flooding his chest. He quickly let go of her hand, rubbing the back of his neck and coughing. She didn't say anything, turning back to her food mission.

Leo stayed by the door, silently ordering his heart to settle down. He let his fire go out, hands shaking. His fingers tingled with warmth, but that had nothing to do with fire. He examined his hand as if it was no longer his own. How had she not ripped his arm off?

A crash jolted him from his thoughts. Smaller, still loud crashes followed, a cacophony of mess. It gradually died out, something metal and round spinning on the concrete floor to a slow stop.

"Lou?" He called.

"It weren't me! It was Jerry!"

"Who in the name of Hephaestus is _Jerry_?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Last chapter, guys! Will be posting the MoA rewrite as of tomorrow!**

* * *

Leo and his siblings were running final checks. Louisa was bouncing about by the control panel, excitedly yelling at them to hurry up. Annabeth darted in to tell her to quiet down, but ran off again. She was doing last minute checks on their cabins and the medical bay. Piper was already in her cabin, moving things around more to her liking. Jason was standing with Louisa, making sure she didn't start pushing buttons. He had to stop her a few times, physically picking her up and moving her away only to repeat the process a minute later.

"You're no fun." She told him, wiggling in his hold.

"I know, you've told me hundreds of times."

"Well, ya need ta know." She stuck her tongue out. Jason did too, putting her down a little further from the control panel this time.

Within the hour, they were saying their goodbyes. Coach Hedge was assuring Chiron he'd keep the cupcakes in line, bat over his shoulder. "Especially that Valdez." He nodded, jutting his chin out defiantly.

"Especially when he has teamed up with Louisa." Chiron reminded him. Coach looked back at his charges, squinting suspiciously at Louisa. "And don't let her kill her brother."

"Ya'll." Louisa threw her hands up.

"Don't worry, Chiron, I got this." Coach and Chiron shook hands. Leo was being crushed by his siblings, multiple warnings rammed down on his head. _Not a scratch/ don't dent it!/ best behaviour/ don't blow anything up!/ Watch your fire/ make sure you eat/ not a scratch, Valdez, I mean it!_

Annabeth was talking to Malcolm in hushed tones. She patted his shoulder, smiling reassuringly. He didn't look overly happy.

"Just be careful." He said.

"Don't touch my books."

"No promises." They hugged.

Piper was having as much fun as Leo, lost in a mass of siblings and perfume. Drew wasn't there. Lacey was crying, clinging to her.

"We're going to miss you!"

"Make sure you come back!"

"Don't leave us with Drew!"

"Can I have your jacket if you die?"

"_William_!"

"It's a genuine question!"

"It won't fit you!" But Piper was laughing and nodding. She held her arms out and they surged around her more tightly. Jason smiled sadly. She had done so well with her siblings, they had flourished under her. The other campers were starting to realise they weren't as vain as they appeared.

"William's not gettin' that jacket." A voice at his elbow stated. "We've already agreed," Louisa continued, examining a knife, "I get it if she dies."

"Morbid."

"Nah. She gets mine if I die. 'N' Leo gets my watch, 'cos he wants ta take it apart."

"And the only way for him to do that is if you die?"

"Yeah. It's my watch, I ain't sharin'."

"Do you think this will go badly then?"

"Eh. It can go any which way. Ya can't think about it too much." She hit his arm lightly. "I know it's big, I know it's another end of the world thing, but ya gotta stay positive." She shrugged a shoulder. "I know it sounds rather doubtful, considerin' who gets what when we die, but that's just how we do it." She managed a small smile. "We make jokes, Grace. It's how we cope." He started picking at his lip. Louisa sighed. "Look, I'm not one of the Seven. I'm expendable on this quest."

"No-"

"It's fine. I know the risks. I'm comin' along ta make sure most of those risks ain't aimed at you lot. 'N' to groin kick Percy. Obviously."

"Obviously." Jason hesitated. "You're not expendable."

"Sweet ya think that, cuz. But it's OK." He still didn't look convinced. "Consider me extra muscle then. Besides, someone needs to kick Percy's ass, alongside the groin-kickin', 'n' it's _soooo_ much more satisfyin' when I do it." Jason laughed. He still looked worried, patting her head, but seemed less tense.

"Alright, peeps!" Leo aimed a confetti cannon at them, grinning wildly. With a _bang_, rainbow confetti slammed into them. He laughed, Coach swung his bat, the girls considered his murder and Jason was suddenly trying to come up with alibis for them. Leo didn't seem that bothered by imminent death, throwing away the cannon carcass. "Let's get this ship afloat! _AAALLLLLLLL ABOARD_!" He raced off. Louisa was the first to go after him.

"_Please_," Chiron gripped Coach's shoulder, "be gentle."

"I make no such guarantees."


End file.
